Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Yaoi] A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan? [Mini-Fic] [Finalizada con Epílogo]
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. &amp; Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Prólogo/ 475 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Ayuda:**_ Al estar ambientado en un sitio donde se usa la jerga militar, aquí voy a dejar algunas palabras que puede que no sepáis lo que son. Tampoco es que yo sea una experta en el tema y puede que varias de las cosas que pasen no sean exactamente así, pero bueno. Es para que podáis entender mejor todo:

• **Maricón/Marica:** Despectivo referido a los hombres homosexuales o con apariencia de ello.

• **Sargento:** Oficial subalterno que en las antiguas compañías de infantería seguía en orden al alférez y tenía el cargo de instruir y alojar a los soldados, velar por la disciplina y llevar la contabilidad.

• **Coronel: **Jefe militar que manda un regimiento.

• **Guripa:** Soldado. Hombre que sirve en la milicia.

• **Un "imaginaria":** Imaginaria era la vigilancia que se hace por turno durante la noche en cada dormitorio colectivo. Un imaginaria era la persona —o en este caso el soldado— que se encargaba de ese trabajo, y se le dirigían por el mismo apodo.

• **La blanca:** Así se referían a la licencia militar.

• **Mili: **Milicia. Servicio o profesión militar.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ahí estaba él. Apunto de entrar a un mundo completamente nuevo que ni de lejos se esperaba. No entendía muy bien por qué lo habían destinado a otra academia a penas a cuatro semanas de poder conseguirse _la Blanca_. Ya se había acostumbrado a la otra, y ya tenía amigos, y por algún extraño motivo sentía que ahí no iba a ser tan fácil encajar como anteriormente.

Se encontraba delante de un edificio gigantesco, con la bandera de las Fuerzas de Konoha ondeando en la cima de una gran torre. Las rejas que separaban la calle del patio eran de un metal brillante, con un ligero color plateado. A los lados de ellas, dos cañones tallados en piedra como si pretendieran intimidar a alguien con ellos, y dentro del patio, unos guripas se encontraban ensañando la marcha militar.

Suspiró profundo, intentando controlar sus nervios. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que conseguir la licencia para poder llegar a ser policía. Porque sí, en ese país, por extraño que pareciera, para conseguir un puesto como policía primero tenías que hacer la mili. Era ilógico, pero eran las normas y si esa era la única manera de conseguirlo... Lo haría. Ya había aguantado muchos años como para ahora echarse atrás.

"_Vamos, Naruto, sé fuerte",_ se animó en sus pensamientos antes de decidirse a entrar a ese extraño edificio con apariencia de cárcel. Antes de dar el primer paso, elevó su brazo derecho para mirar la muñeca izquierda con ternura. Tenía un reloj dorado muy especial en ella, de mujer, porque se lo había dado la chica que le gustaba, Hinata, para que pudiera recordarla aún sin estar a su lado. Ella se había ido a Alemania a estudiar una enfermería, y le dejó ese bonito recuerdo, y él le dejó el suyo a cambio. Se prometieron nunca quitárselo, por sus sentimientos, a no ser que fuera necesario.

Con tan solo unos pasos dados, un hombre, bastante alto y de cabellos oscuros, se chocó con él y por poco lo tira al suelo si no fuera por que logró mantener el equilibrio. El rubio lo miró esperando una disculpa, pero lo único que recibió fue la espalda de ese muchacho marchándose en la misma dirección que quería emprender. Al parecer, ese chico era uno de los soldados que estudiaban ahí, puesto que no le veía llevar una bolsa pero los guardias le dejaron pasar sin pedirle un reconocimiento.

—_Puf_, qué maleducado... —bufó. Cogió la bolsa y se encaminó hacia la puerta para al fin entrar en la academia—. Espero que no todos sean como ese.

Sin saberlo, cada vez se aproximaba más a lo que serían las últimas cuatro semanas más horribles de su vida, y a un cambio que lo cambiaría para siempre. Quizá para bien, quizá para mal. Algo que nunca descubriría hasta que pasara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Mi primer SasuNaru… Algo raro, lo sé, pero después de revivir mi infancia con una serie y ver unos capítulos donde pasaba algo como esto no pude resistirme a hacer mi versión. Espero que os haya gustado, acepto críticas y de todo **:)** Gracias por leer. Y si queréis siguiente capítulo, hacédmelo saber.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. &amp; Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 1/ 2.775 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad

**Capítulo 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dejaba sus cosas en la taquilla que estaba al lado de su cama. Era una habitación enorme con unas diez literas y con dos taquillas a cada lado, una para cada soldado. Él tenía suerte, pensaba, porque le había tocado al lado de la ventana y solo tenía que aguantar al que fuera que tuviera arriba y a los de su lado derecho. Al parecer por esa zona de la habitación, al haber menos camas, se podía respirar con más tranquilidad.

Se vistió con el uniforme de soldado azul oscuro que le habían dado antes de entrar. Se sintió algo incómodo, puesto que el pantalón le quedaba muy grande y tenía que sujetárselo muy fuerte con el cinturón.

Miró el reloj que cierta persona le había regalado; eran las siete. Uno de los oficiales le había dicho que tenían que estar en frente de la puerta principal para que el sargento conociera a los nuevos reclutas y que diera el típico discurso de principios de período.

Abrió la taquilla mirándose en el pequeño espejo que había en ella. Pensó por todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar ahí, y en lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir su objetivo.

—Bueno, a ver qué tal sale esto.

**.**

El joven novato llegó del os últimos, y como norma, se colocó en la primera fila de la tropa tapando un hueco que había libre. A su izquierda había un chico de casi su misma altura pero de cabello corto y azulado. Y a su derecha, este un tío exactamente igual al que esa misma mañana le había chocado. Se fijó un poco más en él mirándolo de reojo. Sí, no había duda, eses cabellos azabaches y esa fuerte espalda serían difíciles de olvidar hasta para él.

Se sorprendió cuando ese mismo chico le habló.

—Pues a mí los uniformes me gustan así. —Se colocó una mano en la cintura, chulito—. Marcando cuerpo.

—Ya… Pues a mí el mío estaría por los suelos si no fuera por el cinturón.

Ese compañero se río ante su comentario.

—Habla con _el imaginaria_, él los arregla en sus ratos libres.

Naruto escuchó risillas de su lado y se giró, viendo que el chico que estaba a su lado se estaba riendo con otro compañero mirando su reloj. Avergonzado, se lo tapó con la otra mano, esperando que nadie más lo viera y pensara algo equivocado sobre él.

—¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? —habló enfadado el sargento Yamato al escuchar esas risas. Esos niños tendrían que respetarlo desde el principio, quisieran o no quisieran.

—¡Nada, mi sargento! —contestaron fuertemente los soldados.

El sargento se puso en frente de Naruto y miró hacia su muñeca. Levantó una ceja al ver de lo que se estaban riendo sus alumnos.

—¿Qué coño es eso, recluta?

—Un reloj.

—Un reloj… ¿Qué? —Puso las manos en la cintura y se acercó dos pasos más para intimidarlo, cosa que consiguió.

Los demás rieron por lo bajo al notar lo nervioso que estaba el nuevo. Al parecer ese año iban a tener a alguien de quién reírse un poco a parte del maricón que había en sus filas.

—¡Un reloj, mi sargento! —dijo más fuerte.

—¿Nombre? —exigió.

—Naruto Uzumaki, mi sargento.

—Con que Uzumaki, eh. ¿Cómo el estúpido remolino?

Yamato abrió la palma de la mano hacia el rubio para que le diera ese artefacto. Al principio titubeó un poco y estuvo tentado a no dárselo, pero al final cedió puesto que no quería empeorar las cosas que ya empezaban bastante mal.

El militar lo examinó por todos los lados posibles levantando una ceja para decir:

—Muy bonito… Y muy femenino. —Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó ante el horror de su propietario—. ¡Os voy a quitar las mariconadas aunque sea a golpes! ¡Este uniforme no se insulta, recluta!

Ahora caminó un poco hacia atrás para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

—Este uniforme, no es un uniforme. ¿Sabéis lo que es? —Ninguno contestó, cabreándolo más—. ¡¿Lo sabéis, pandilla de nenazas?!

—¿Un insulto a la estética? —habló el que estuvo hablando con Naruto sobre el mismo uniforme.

El mayor, incrédulo y a la vez furioso por lo que acababa de decir, se dirigió hacia el hombre que había dicho esas despectivas palabras sobre esa prenda que tanto significaba para cualquier militar.

—¿Cómo has dicho, Uchiha? No te he oído bien.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de lado. Se preparó para decir las mismas palabras pero un poco más fuerte, para cerciorarse de que su superior las escuchara.

—Un insulto a la…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el hombre le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo con una herida en los labios. Él se dolió de esa parte del cuerpo poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla lastimada palpándosela.

Naruto, al ver lo valiente, o estúpido, que era ese chico se quedó sorprendido. En sus años en la mili nunca había visto que nadie sufriera ese tipo de abusos por parte de sus superiores, pero tampoco había visto a alguien que les plantara cara de esa manera, aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Y había otra cosa que le daba curiosidad, lo había llamado "Uchiha", ¿ese era acaso su apellido? Sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no recordaba dónde.

—¡Este uniforme es el símbolo de un soldado! ¡Y eso es hombría…, y eso es Konoha…! ¡Y es tener huevos! ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, mi sargento! —dijeron todos.

—¡Más alto, joder, que parecéis ursulinas*****!

—¡Sí, mi sargento! —contestaron con más intensidad.

Yamato cogió a los dos que hoy le habían dado problemas por el brazo y los sacó de las filas. Los miró detenidamente uno a uno examinado sus fracciones y al ver que solo el novato estaba nervioso, se dirigió hacia él y dijo:

—Y ahora, tú y esta mariquita vais a dar vueltas a la academia hasta que a mí me dé la maldita gana. ¿Estamos? ¡Venga!

Naruto enfadado recogió el reloj de suelo y se marchó derecho a empezar a correr. De repente, una mano se le posó en el hombro haciéndolo parar. Era ese chico que había provocado que los dos corrieran. Estaba seguro que el sargento no les hubiera puesto este castigo si ese idiota no hubiera hecho tal comentario sobre los ropajes que llevaban.

—Oye —le habló—, perdona por lo del reloj.

El chico de ojos azules le dio un manotazo apartándolo de él, hastiado.

—¡No me toques, coño, marica! —Y se marchó.

El Uchiha se quedó mirando la espalda del que había rechazado sus disculpas, y sonrió.

—Y a mucha honra. —Refiriéndose al despectivo que había utilizado.

**.**

A las ocho de la tarde se organizó un partido al que Naruto no quiso asistir. Había sido un día muy duro y prefería ir a echarse a descansar un poco antes de que alguien le preguntara algo sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana. Estaba agotado, Yamato los había tenido corriendo hasta la hora de comer y en ocasiones creía que se estaba deshidratando.

Cuando llegó al cuarto se sorprendió al ver a una mujer en la litera de arriba de su cama. Tenía cabellos rosas y desde ahí se distinguían unos ojos jade, también se podía ver que llevaba un uniforme de soldado como él. Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero al acercarse pudo ver que realmente esa mujer estaba ahí.

Llegó hacia la litera, nervioso por tercera vez ese día. No sabía qué decir, supuestamente en ese tipo de sitios no se aceptaban mujeres.

—Eh… ¿Señorita?

La chica dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y lo miró con una sonrisa. Se bajó de un salto de la litera para poder encararlo mejor. Ese chico era el que había generado un gran revuelo esa mañana con el Uchiha. Qué divertido.

—Hola, eres el nuevo, ¿no? Te vi corriendo a ti y a Sasuke esta mañana. Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno. —Le tendió la mano.

—Pues sí… Yo Naruto Uzumaki. —Se la estrechó—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Digo, vestida de ese modo y encima de mi litera.

—Estoy estudiando aquí la milicia, claro. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí? Y lo de tu litera, soy tu vecina de arriba. Espero que no te moleste, pero yo llevo aquí mucho más tiempo que tú.

Sakura se sentó en la cama del chico y cruzó una de sus piernas por encima de la otra, ante la mirada sorprendida que estaba recibiendo. Era lógico que estuviera un poco desconcertado, después de todo acababa de llegar y ella era la única mujer que había logrado ser admitida en un sitio así. No le extrañaría nada que fuera la única en todo el país.

Decidió romper el hielo.

—Este sitio no es unisex, por eso puedo estar aquí.

—Oh… —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a balancearse hacia los lados—. No lo sabía.

—Tranqui, tío, que no muerdo. —La miró sin entender—. Pregunta lo que quieras, no me molesta.

No es que no quisiera preguntar. A decir verdad esa chica era demasiado interesante como para no querer saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí y qué buscaba, pero estaba demasiado anonadado viendo su belleza. Sí, que al él le gustaba Hinata, pero esa chica tenía un pelo precioso y unos ojazos impresionantes. Se podía notar por el uniforme que no tenía mucho pecho, aun así no podría decir lo mismo de su culo.

Como pudo se distrajo para intentar pensar con claridad. Se sentó en la cama que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué? Pocas chicas se alistarían.

Sakura se rio ante ese comentario. Lo había escuchado muchas veces y siempre se enfadaba por ello, pero viniendo de ese chico, por algún motivo extraño le daba ternura.

—Quiero ser marine. —Continuó rápidamente al ver que el rubio la pensaba interrumpir con alguna otra pregunta o comentario anticipado—: Sí, lo sé, para una mujer es raro. Pero mi padre lo era y yo siempre soñé con ser una marine e ir en uno de esos grandes buques de la armada para defender a los que lo necesitan… Muchas sueñan con convertirse en princesas y encontrar su príncipe azul, yo sueño con subirme a uno de esos grandes barcos.

A él realmente no le parecía raro. Es más, le resultaba admirable que una mujer como ella pensara de esa manera. Muchas deberían luchar por ese tipo de cosas en vez de solo querer encontrar a un hombre al que servir y que las mantenga. Estaba enterado de que algunas no eran así, que querían tener iguales derechos y poder ejercer las mismas profesiones. Pero el camino era muy difícil, y mientras hubiera otras mujeres degradándose a sí mismas permitiéndolo nunca se conseguiría cambiar nada.

Muchachas modernas y fuertes como Sakura eran las que se necesitaban para cambiar eses pensamientos tan retrógradas.

—Sé que esto es un infierno —siguió hablando— y que no muchas de las cosas que esto hace son justas. De todos modos, quiero enfrentarme a ellas y si fracaso por lo menos poder decir que lo he intentado.

—Vaya. —Se había quedado impresionado—. No tengo palabras. Eres increíble.

—Solo soy una chica. Además tengo mucha suerte, mi prometido es el Sargento Mayor de aquí, y mi suegro Coronel, así que nadie se atreve a meterse conmigo o abusar de mí. Igualmente les dejaría sin descendencia si lo intentaran, doy buenas patadas —decía mientras se levantaba para subir las escaleras de la litera para ir hacia su colchón.

En ese momento llegaron cinco participantes del partido de futbol y ellos dos se callaron para que no notaran sus presencias. Los compañeros sobre el resultado: hablaban de la paliza que les habían pegado al otros, luego que si quejas, que si penaltis… No se enteraban de mucho, la verdad.

Todo se tornó en un enervante silencio cuando llegó _él_. Naruto y Sakura se quedan mirando fijamente al chico que acababa de entrar y vieron que no era más ni nada menos que el que había ocasionado el castigo de esa mañana.

Pasó entre los muchachos pero uno le cogió del brazo.

—Hey, princesilla. No te uniste a jugar al fútbol. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te caen las bragas si corres mucho?

—No me gusta el fútbol —contestó con tranquilidad.

—Pues bien que viniste a ver el partido —habló con voz indignada—. Seguramente te gusto, por eso vas a verme jugar.

Ese chico soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Lo siento por ti, pero no tengo tan mal gusto. A mí me gustan las cosas de calidad. —Lo miraron cabreados todos los amigos del chaval—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ducharme… A no ser que quieras ir conmigo.

—No, ¡qué asco! No quiero que me contagies tus gérmenes gays. Vete a este baño, si quieres, nosotros nos iremos a otro que no esté infectado por ti.

El de los_ gérmenes gays _se fue hacia el baño de las habitaciones para ir a ducharse y los demás a las que había en el gimnasio.

—Ese era Kabuto —habló ojijade cuando quedaron solos—. Él y su pandilla, al igual que la mayoría de por aquí, siempre se andan metiendo con Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?

—Sí, el chico con el que corriste esta mañana. Es gay confeso.

Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Ahora entendía las insinuaciones del sargento y los comentarios de esos chicos. Él no era homófobo, nunca, pero tenía entendido que en esa academia había un odio especial hacia ellos. En la antigua que estaba más o menos había un poco de tolerancia, o al menos no eran tan extremos como aquí que parecía que el bullying a esas personas era algo normal que resultaba entretenido de ver.

—Pero oye, él es mi amigo. Así que espero que no te metas tú también con él porque si no tú y yo no vamos a llevarnos bien.

—Qué no —le aseguró—. Me ha pillado de sorpresa, pero yo no odio a los maricas ni nada parecido.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, como varias veces había hecho con él. Le caía bien, era una buena persona y se notaba en su mirada y en la forma de hablar que tenía. No podía creer que alguien como él estuviera en esa cárcel. Contados eran los que se había encontrado y realmente valían la pena.

—Me alegro mucho. Al parecer le caíste bien. Lo que pasó con el sargento lo hizo porque vio que te había tratado mal y quería darle un golpe en el orgullo. —Se echó en la cama y el rubio hizo lo mismo en la suya.

—Ya, claro... —No se lo creía. Seguramente lo hizo por hacerse el macho delante de todos para demostrar algo o cosas así.

—Naruto, si te lo digo es porque es verdad. Lo conozco y hablé con él. Lo hizo por eso, te lo aseguro.

Esa noche por la mente del joven se le pasaron muchas cosas. Entre ellas que ese tal Sasuke, estaba a su lado en las camas, y justamente en la de abajo, así que lo tendría que ver todos los días sí o sí. Lo que le había dicho la chica lo había dejado desconcertado, y a la vez preocupado. Si era verdad la iba a tener muy cruda, si ya se metían con él por novato ahora sería mucho peor si se enteraran de que era amigo del gay de la academia.

Se había prometido ser fuerte y no dejar que nada nublara sus metas, y eso haría. Se alejaría de ese chico si era necesario. Después de todo, ¿qué más daba? Probablemente ni le hubiera caído bien, sus personalidades chocaban demasiado como para que pudieran llevarse como Dios manda sin alterarse.

Sakura le había dicho que le presentaría a unos amigos para que pudiera integrase más y que no se sintiera tan solo. Agradecía haber coincidido con ella de esa manera, por lo menos ya tenía a alguien de confianza con quien charlar. Y si esos amigos que le iba a presentar era como ella, pues mucho mejor.

Con esos pensamientos positivos se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana sería otro día… De infierno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Ursulinas: **Se dice de la religiosa que pertenece a la congregación agustiniana fundada por Santa Ángela de Brescia, en el siglo XVI, para educación de niñas y cuidado de enfermos.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Primer capítulo de este raro fic** ¡yey! **No os dejéis llevar por los primeros capítulos, hay mucho que explicar y este fic no solo va a ser un fic de pareja si no que va a ligar muchas cosas (pero todas acabarán o radicarán en el SasuNaru, obvio) Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré subir el próximo pronto** :) **Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. &amp; Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 2/ 2.103 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por la mañana, en el salón comedor, Naruto extrañaba la comida de su madre. Sobre todo ese exquisito _ramen_ que le preparaba cada mañana para coger fuerzas e ir al colegio. No se podía creer que, a sus años, no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de cómo cocinarse algo él solo y que ahora aparte tuviera manías sobre qué cosas comer. La comida que servían ahí era insoportable. Mala con avaricia, y sin una pizca de cariño. En su anterior academia no era así, se aguantaba y en ocasiones hasta podías decir que estaba buena; ahí ni eso.

Se había sentado en la penúltima mesa, con los amigos de Sakura., quien estaba sentada a su derecha.

Uno, el que estaba en frente a él, se llamaba Sasori, alto, color de pelo rojizo, ojos café ceniza, y piel blanca. Al parecer había acabado allí por mal comportamiento. Parecía tranquilo y sin mucho que decir, pero se sorprendió al saber las atrocidades que había hecho antes de llegar ahí. Ahora estaba rehabilitado, se suponía, pero en su mirada había algo perturbador que al rubio le ponía de los nervios, sobre todo las miradas que le lanzaba a su amiga.

Otro, a su derecha, era Deidara. Un joven de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Tenía unos extraños tatuajes en las manos en forma de boca, según le había contado su amiga, se los hizo porque una vez le torturaron y quiso tapar las marcas con esos raros dibujos.

Al lado derecho de Sasori, se encontraba el que mejor le había caído de ahí. Kiba, hijo de la familia que criaba los perros adiestrados para las fuerzas de seguridad. Su aspecto era peculiar, puesto que tenía un despeinado pelo castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, y las uñas que pueden cambiar en garras. En sus mejillas se veían dos triángulos rojos con la punta hacía abajo simulando, al parecer, los colmillos de una bestia.

Estaban hablando de trivialidades cuando de repente vio que todos se levantaban y se marchaban algo preocupados. Los miró confundido hasta que sintió que alguien clamaba por su atención poniéndole una m ano sobre su hombre. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a alguien conocido ahí.

Iruka era brigada desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y conocía a sus padres desde antes de que él naciera, por eso lo conocía desde niño.

—Hola, Iruka —lo saludó con una sonrisa viéndolo sentarse a su lado en uno de los puestos vacíos que los demás habían dejado.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la seriedad del hombre. Ups.

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar. —Esa frase nunca traía nada bueno—. ¿Qué coño ha pasado ayer?

Ah… eso que pasó ayer. Ahora todo cuadraba.

—Correr como un idiota toda la maldita mañana, ¿te parece poco? ¡Qué asco!

—Han pedido informes sobre un tal Sasuke Uchiha y sobre ti. —Naruto lo miró con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Y sabes? Resulta que ese Sasuke ha estado detenido varias veces por ser homosexual, y se considera de alta peligrosidad.

Naruto se removió en su asiento.

—No puede ser… —susurró hastiado por lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —volvió a preguntar el mayor.

—El sargento —lo culpó enfadado mientras comía las sobras que le quedaban en el plato —. Se cree que soy un homosexual.

—¿Por qué?

Hubo un silencio hasta que contestó. La verdad no sabía muy bien por qué el sargento creía eso, hasta que en su mente recapituló y descubrió la razón exacta del motivo; absurdo.

—El reloj… Hinata… ¡Largo de contar, joder!

—Pues deja claro que no eres marica, porque aquí te pude putear mucho con eso. —Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que tú no tienes problemas con los gays, ni yo tampoco, pero aquí son muy tradicionales con respecto a eso. Lo mejor es que te alejes de él.

—A mí me da igual lo que diga la gente.

Y era verdad. Pasaba de todas esas tonterías que se inventaba la gente como que eran criaturas asquerosas y que Dios no hizo las cosas así. Pero, joder, estaba en juego su futuro… Estaba hecho un lío. Ese chico, Sasuke, no se merecía que lo trataran así y no tenía por qué alejarse de él solo porque unos idiotas se creían mejores. Además eso de alejarse lo veía difícil puesto que era su vecino de cama, en algún momento lo iba a tener que ver.

—Que te lo digo por tu bien, Naruto. Están muy cabreados con ese tipo de gente.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

—No te pases de listo... Hace un par de días en Suna hubo una manifestación por la liberación de un travesti y un subnormal tiró un cóctel molotov***** y casi se carga a un guardia de vigilancia. Así que no estás para juegos.

El rubio ya cansado de que le repitieran cosas que ya sabía, levantó más la voz para decir:

—Qué no soy gay, leches.

—¡Pues déjalo claro, hostia!

—¿Cómo?

—Pues de momento que no te vean con el sarasa***** ese. —Señaló al azabache mientras se levantaba y se marchó dándole una palmada de ánimo en la espalda.

El rubio miró hacia la dirección señalada y vio a la persona de la cual hablaban comiendo solo en la última mesa al lado de la salida de incendios. No supo por qué cuando lo hizo le recorrió una corriente eléctrica, como si ese chico le diera algún sentimiento desconocido. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo le daba pena por la manera en la que todos lo trataban. Se mantuvo viéndolo un rato hasta que vio que se le acercaron tres personas: una de cabello blanco, ojos violetas y colmillos, otra de pelo naranja y de aspecto tranquilo, y otro de cabello negro atado con una coleta y con varios pendientes en sus orejas. En un primer momento pensó que se iban a meter con él como todos hacían, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban sentando a su lado para ponerse a charlar de lo más tranquilos.

Sonrió. Al parecer hasta alguien así podía tener amigos en esa cárcel.

**.**

Después de un mes en ese sitio, ya se había habituado a todo. Las continuas faltas de respeto de sus otros compañeros pero los comprensivos que eran Sakura y los demás que ya podía considerarlos unos grandes amigos.

La vida en ese momento era un infierno. Entrenaban todos los días sin descanso, solo para que el sargento les gritaba que no lo hacían bien y que lo tenían que repetirlo de la manera correcta cuando _siempre lo hacían de la misma manera._ ¡Era un suplicio! Menos mal que había un día entero para disfrutar sin tener que hacer nada, el domingo. Ese día que se supone que se debería usar para meditar y rezar a nuestra deidad la mayoría lo usaban para descansar; cosa lógica después de tantos días trabajando sin descanso.

En esos momentos se encontraba descansando en su cama con los ojos cerrados pero sin llegar a dormir, cuando escuchó un murmullo a su lado y los abrió para ver qué sucedía.

Kabuto se había acercado a la cama de Sasuke, quien estaba leyendo un libro, y se estaba burlando de él junto con su pandilla.

—Mirad, si sabe leer y todo —se burló uno de sus colegas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti no te enseñaron? —habló el azabache.

—¡Hey! —gritó Kabuto dándole un manotazo haciendo que el libro que tenía entre sus manos cayera al suelo—. Ten respeto, princesita.

El Uchiha suspiró intentando serenarse mientras se agachaba para coger su lectura. Y Naruto, quien no podía tolerar las injusticias, salió en su defensa, todavía sin moverse de su cama, diciendo:

—Dejadle en paz, anda.

Cuando Sasuke cogió el libro Kabuto se lo pisó haciendo que no pudiera levantarlo. Lo cogió de la camiseta y lo obligó a levantarse con violencia, empotrándolo contra la taquilla.

—¿A quién? ¿A esta bailarina?

Sin poder contenerse más, el Uzumaki se levantó enfadado y les encaró.

—¡Hey, he dicho que paréis!

Todos se rieron. Sin saber cuándo se vieron rodeados de las demás personas que ahora estaban prestando atención al pleito.

—Vaya —dijo otro viendo a quien se acababa de acercar—, aquí viene su amiguita.

—¿Tú eres tonto o que te pasa?

El azabache se dirigió a su defensor.

—No necesito que me defiendas, _rubita._

—Pero si se gustan, se nota —habló de nuevo Kabuto, generando una sonora risa de los presentes.

—¿Él? —preguntó incrédulo—. Muy flaco para mi gusto. A mí me gusta otro.

—¿En serio…? —El líder le dio una palmada en el cuello—. ¿Quién?

Segundos después el que había hablado tenía al homosexual besándolo, muy a su pesar. Lo había pillado desprevenido.

Lo separó con asco e inmediatamente empezó una gran pelea entre todos. Sasuke se defendía de los tres que lo molestaban. Aunque era un buen luchador hasta a él le costaba defenderse de tontos golpes por todos los ángulos. Hasta que, para su sorpresa, sintió que dos personas lo ayudaban a quitarse de encima a esos estúpidos. Eran Sakura y Naruto que le estaban cubriendo las espaldas para que él solo se tuviera que defender de uno, mientras ellos se ocupaban de los dos restantes.

Todo estaba muy igualado, los demás no se metían en la pelea pero daban ánimos y voces para darle más emoción. Algunos hasta hacían apuestas sobre quién ganaría y cuánto tendrían que pagar si eso pasaba.

Pero tuvo que llegar el sargento, alarmado por el alboroto que estaban causando, y puso orden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo necesitó su presencia para que todos se pusieran en fila india, derechos, y esperando la reprimenda que les soltarían. Era evidente quienes se habían llevado la peor parte: Naruto y Sasuke. Tenían heridas superficiales por todo el rostro y seguramente por más partes de su cuerpo. Kabuto y sus amigos también, pero no tanto. Y en cuanto a Sakura, se supo defender bastante bien, por lo que solo tenía el labio cortado y algún que otro golpe en los brazos.

—¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?

—¡Nada, mi sargento! —contestaron todos inmediatamente.

Yamato miró al rubio.

—¿Uzumaki?

—Nada, mi sargento, en serio.

—Tú y el Uchiha a la enfermería. ¡Venga!

Salieron directos a la enfermería, no querían causar más líos ni tampoco cabrear de más al sargento. Y, a decir verdad, sí que necesitaban que les miraran.

**.**

Ya en la enfermería se dedicaron a esperar a la enfermera, que al parecer no se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

No se dirigían la palabra, pero uno de ellos no podía quitar la vista del otro. Le había sorprendido gratamente que lo defendiera. Desde el primer día en el que corrieron juntos le había llamado la atención ese chico nuevo. Aunque después de lo sucedido había sentido que evitaba cruzarse con él por miedo a que alguno los viera. Eso lo había cabreado en un principio pero luego hasta lo vio normal. Pocas personas se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, y si lo hacían era para insultarlo o reírse de él.

Era típico, desde que iba a la escuela lo trataban de ese modo. Pero no le importaba, porque por lo menos no negaba lo que era. Eso siempre lo cabreaba cuando lo veía en otras personas, negarse a sí mismo por el miedo de que a los otros no les guste es una tontería. Haciendo eso lo único que uno hace es convertir su vida en una mentira.

Cuando el rubio sintió la mirada de su compañero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Diablos, se había prometido que no se iba a relacionar con él ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ahora todo se iba a complicar. Pero, en el fondo, no se arrepentía. Y si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo haría exactamente lo mismo. Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado si no hubiera intervenido. Algo dentro de él se lo decía.

Un sonido lo sobresaltó.

—Gracias.

No podía creer. Ese agradecimiento se sintió tan pero tan maravilloso a sus oídos que lo hubiera gustado oírlo con más claridad. Le estaba agradecido, a él, por ayudarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Se sentía bien.

Inconscientemente ese día nació una unión entre los dos. Quizá solo de compañerismo, quizá solo de amistad, pero era una unión que ya estaría ahí para siempre. Algo que cambiaría sus vidas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Cóctel molotov: **Explosivo de fabricación casera, generalmente una botella provista de mecha.

***Sarasa:** Hombre afeminado.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Siento demasiado el retraso. La verdad es que tuve un problema con mi ordenador, que al final acabó muriendo y no pude escribir la continuación antes (y la verdad es que perdí todos mis fics y datos...) Muchas gracias a _**Kerky**_ y a _**Goten Trunks5**_ por sus comentarios, los aprecio de verdad. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente **:)** Gracias por leer~


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. &amp; Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 3/ 2.171 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde aquél incidente todo era un completo caos para Naruto, y eso que solo había pasado un mes. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con que Yamato siguiera pensando que era gay, cosa que no lo molestaría si no fuera porque ahora sus compañeros también lo piensan y le han empezado a tratar igual que a Sasuke. Claro, Sakura y sus demás amigos no lo hacían, y hasta lo defendían en algunas ocasiones, pero lo que más le molestaba es que el azabache, aun cuando él sí que lo defendió, nunca hubiera acudido en su auxilio. No era que fuera una princesita que necesitara que la rescaten, lo único que pedía era que fuera un poco agradecido y le devolviera el favor en alguna ocasión.

No se extrañaba, no eran amigos y solo habían intercambiado una pelea en el mismo bando y unas palabras el primer día. Tampoco podía pedir demasiado teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación que llevaban, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación.

Era de noche, y Naruto no podía dormir; ni entendía por qué los demás si podían. Esas habitaciones olían fatal, un olor a pies insoportable, y mosquitos que revoloteaban como si fueran aviones a punto de soltar alguna bomba.

El rubio se encontraba en vela, provechó para sacar el reloj de Hinata y pensar en ella, e imaginarse que ella estaba pensando a la vez en él, y no en algún alemán buenorro y seductor. Aunque algo ahí fallaba, no le molestaba el hecho de que pudiera estar con otro hombre por Alemania. De algún modo, ya no sentía ese amor que creía tener por la chica. En cambio, pequeñas visiones de cabellos oscuros y mirada profunda se reflejaban de vez en cuando en su cabeza, pero no era la mujer que decía amar. En realidad, ni siquiera distinguía bien la persona de sus pensamientos, pero sabía que no era la que esperaba. ¿Sería que nunca estuvo enamorado, o era que ese sitio ya lo estaba volviendo loco?

El calor era insoportable, tenía sed, y no soportaba ese olor. Así que se levantó para pedirle al imaginaria que lo dejara ir al baño.

—_Imaginaria_, ¿puedo ir al baño?

—Sí, pasa —le concedió.

**.**

Cuando llegó al baño bebió un poco de agua. Para no mojarse el reloj, se lo quitó y lo dejó al lado del fregadero que había. Luego, sin darse cuenta de que no se lo había vuelto a poner, se sentó en la tapa de un váter y cerró la puerta por si alguien pasaba por allí.

Apoyó sus manos en sus piernas y bajó la cabeza, para intentar pensar. Tenía un estrés acumulado que no era ni medio normal. Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado a acumular estrés ya le habría dado un ataque; eso no era nada bueno para la salud.

Por algún motivo, se le vino a la mente Sasuke. Y no era la primera vez, ya había pensado en él varias veces, y no le gustaba el rumbo al que le llevaban sus pensamientos. Él no era eso. Nunca había tenido esos pensamientos ni sentimientos. Hace unos días se había dado cuenta de que de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para buscar al azabache, que algunas veces en los ejercicios del gimnasio se ponía en una posición que le permitiera verlo mientras realizaba los mandados del sargento, y que siempre le hervía la sangre cuando alguien se metía con él. Quería partirles la cara por tratarlo de esa manera, pero siempre lograba contenerse. Nunca había sentido nada de eso, ni con su supuesta enamorada Hinata. Es más, podría decirse que se había planteado varias veces admitir que el Uchiha no estaba para nada mal. En cierta manera, era atractivo.

Se frotó el pelo con ambas manos, frustrado. _"¡Esto es absurdo! Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, dudando de mi sexualidad a mis años… Habrase visto", _pensaba.

Un ruido lo alertó. Escuchó unas voces provenientes del exterior que hablaban entre ellos.

—No sé, parece que el relojito este no funciona muy bien, ¿no?

"_Mierda"._

Naruto salió del habitáculo y vio como uno de los amigos de Kabuto —llamado Hidan, creía— tenía el reloj de Hinata en su mano y lo miraba con gracia con esos dos amigos con los que siempre andaba.

—Dámelo —exigió. Era el reloj de su amada, no podía permitir que lo cogieran con esas sucias manos.

—Si dices quién te lo ha dado.

Estaba claro que no se lo iban a devolver tan fácilmente. Se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad.

—¡Qué me lo des! —gritó hastiado acercándose a ellos.

—¿Ha sido tu novia o tu novio? —Rio uno mientras se andaban pasando el reloj de uno a otro para impedir que pudiera arrebatárselo.

Cabreado, el rubio les propinó un puñetazo. Lo que hizo que el reloj se cayera al suelo junto con Hidan. Los dos amigos inmovilizaron a Naruto empotrándolo contra una de las paredes del baño, cogiéndolo bien de los brazos para que no pudiera defenderse, y con sus pies haciendo lo mismo con sus piernas.

—¡Soltadme! —exigió intentando zafarse del agarre, sin mucho éxito.

Hidan se levantó y le pegó un puñetazo en la barriga en venganza por aquel puñetazo, ocasionándole a su víctima un terrible dolor en la zona, haciéndolo retorcerse en su sitio.

Cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo impacto, pero lo único que percibió fue que algo o alguien alejaba a los que le sujetaban. Abrió los ojos y vio como Sasuke, quien les había empujado hacia atrás para liberar a Naruto, ahora tiraba la cabeza de Hidan contra una puerta, rompiéndole la nariz y haciéndole sangrar.

—Como le toques un pelo te machaco —advirtió Sasuke a un herido Hidan que palpaba la nariz ahora ensangrentada.

—¿Qué…? —No podían ni hablar por la impresión.

—Como me entere de que le tocáis un solo pelo os arranco la cabeza. ¿Lo habéis pillado?

Los chicos asintieron. Y con un chasquido de dedos de Sasuke se marcharon por donde habían venido, no sin antes coger el reloj que estaba en el suelo y tirarlo a uno de los inodoros que había, manchándolo de ciertas sustancias que había en ellos. No había que olvidar que rara vez se limpiaban esos baños.

—Cabrones… —masculló el rubio cogiendo el reloj.

Sasuke se le acercó por detrás.

—Dejalo, rubito. —Miró el accesorio manchado de los desechos—. Joder, qué asco.

—Ya… Pero es que es un regalo.

—¿De tu novio? —Sonrió divertido viendo la cara del chico. No sabía por qué, le divertían las caras que ponía; era muy expresivo.

—No tengo novio.

El azabache encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho si ese chaval tenía novio o no, de todos modos, aunque lo tuviera no cambiaría nada. Si estuviera interesado en él se tiraría a sus labios a la mínima oportunidad sin importarle terceras personas. Si era lo suficiente hombre lo separaría cuando aquello pasara, y aunque le doliera, tendría que aceptarlo y dejar de insistir en ese momento. Porque, claro, él no iba a obligar a nadie a sentirse atraído por él, pero tampoco podía resignarse sin intentar, por lo menos, ligar un poco con la persona a ver qué era lo que de verdad sentía.

Se dirigió a la salida.

—Qué tengas buena mili.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos azules asombrado ante lo dicho. Si le estaba deseando buena mili, a esas alturas, solo podía significar una cosa. Algo que no le gustaba.

—¿Vas a desertar? —cuestionó.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encararlo. No entendía la manía que tenía ahí la gente de interrumpirlo siempre a mitad de camino siempre que decía o hacía algo.

—¿"Desertar"? Bua, qué romántico —habló con ironía, burlándose—. Escucha bien, chaval, que pareces una rubia tonta. Me han dado _la blanca_, en un mes, si acaso dos por el papeleo, estaré en la playa viendo pasar tíos buenos y cachas.

Bajó la mirada ante lo dicho por el Uchiha. Se iría antes que él, y eso quería decir que le perdería la pista para siempre, que no lo volvería a ver. Por algún motivo le entristecía, puede que sintiera un gran compañerismo en el campo de batalla con él y por eso se sienta así; no estaba seguro.

—Bueno —decidió continuar al ver que el Uzumaki no decía nada—, cuando los dos estemos fuera podríamos vernos en alguna manifestación del colectivo*.

Al oír eso se paró en seco. ¿Estaba insinuando… que era gay? Genial, ahora no solo dudaba el mismo de su sexualidad sino también los demás. Seguramente Kiba en unos días ya estaría haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre el tema.

—Eh, tío, que yo no soy marica.

—Ya. —Soltó una carcajada—. Ni yo tampoco.

El Uzumaki se acercó a él, para encararlo. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. Y no podía negar sentirse algo nervioso y a la vez intimidado por esos ojos de color noche que le miraban.

—Pero es verdad, no lo soy. ¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar…?

No supo cuando unos rudos labios se estamparon en los suyos. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría pudiera pensar no eran ásperos, sino suaves y aunque feroces, gentiles. Se movían sobre los labios rígidos del rubio que no cabía en su asombro, no tenía tiempo ni para pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando. Notó una lengua abrirse paso hasta su cavidad y probarla en su totalidad, sin reparo.

Cuando reaccionó Sasuke ya se había separado de él. Tenía una sonrisilla ganadora en el rostro, y se limpiaba con la lengua los restos de saliva de aquel beso que le había robado.

Naruto, con el corazón aceleradamente desbocado, solo atinó a decir:

—¿A si vas a saber si soy…?

El más alto rio levantando una ceja ante tal comentario, un poco absurdo. Ese rubio era demasiado inocente.

—No, es que eres muy guapo, _rubito._

Dicho esto se marchó del baño, dejando al muchacho sin poder contestar a ese comentario, y algo ruborizado.

**.**

—¡¿QUÉ SASUKE QUÉ?! —gritó Sakura asombrada desde su cama.

—_Shhh_, Sakura, que te va a oír alguien.

Al día siguiente era día de pruebas. Por lo que la gente se dividía en grupos para hacerlos, Naruto y Sakura fueron los primeros, por lo que ahora estaban solos en las habitaciones esperando a que los demás terminaran con las suyas.

La chica se había dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba algo distraído, por lo que decidió preguntarle qué le sucedía. Y Naruto, al que no se le da bien mentir, decidió contárselo para no sufrir ningún golpe que le pudiera dañar algún órgano interno. Y la reacción, naturalmente, fue proporcionada a la sorpresa.

—Vale, vale, lo siento. Pero, ¡jo! Maldito Sasuke, no me contó nada. Ya verás cómo le canto las cuarenta cuando vuelva.

—¿Qué? No, no, no…Sakura, no le digas nada, te lo pido por favor. Nadie debe saberlo nunca —pidió con desesperación.

Ella, extrañada, lo miró confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy gay. No me gusta Sasuke. Y yo a él tampoco, solo le parezco guapo. Por favor, te lo he contado porque lo necesitaba, no para que lo consideraras algo importante. Esto debe quedarse como está: en nada. Recuerda que a mí me gusta Hinata, la chica de la que te hablé que está en Alemania, cuando salga de aquí y ella vuelva le pediré que sea mi novia y nos comprometeremos.

En realidad no tenía intención de hacer nada de eso, pero era un intento para convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no había sido importante. Después de todo, el Uchiha se iría en un mes y pocos días y seguramente nunca más lo volviera a ver. Además, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sentía como para aventurarse a un terreno que desconocía sin saber si quiera si iba a caer a un foso sin fondo.

Sakura no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso. Puede que ella fuera una romántica, pero no era tonta. Se había dado cuenta de la química que había entre esos dos. Aunque él le dijera que estaba enamorado de otra sabía que solo lo hacía para intentar convencerla para que no hiciera nada. Y Sasuke… Bueno, era Sasuke, no era muy expresivo, pero claramente era un gran paso que le dijera guapo y besara a alguien. Eso ya era mucho.

No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, aunque luego la mataran. Si tenían que darse contra una pared para poder lograr algo ella los lanzaría hacia ella aunque no quisieran.

—Prométeme que no le dirás a Sasuke nada de esto, ni a nadie.

—¡Prometido! —dijo con una sonrisa, pero cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

"_Já, ¿cómo no voy a meterme? Puede que puedas engañarte a ti mismo, pero a mí no, querido. Está claro que entre vosotros algo tiene que pasar, bueno o malo, pero debe de pasar. Y seré yo quien haga que eso pase"_, pensó maliciosamente para sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Colectivo:** Se refiere al colectivo gay que va a las manifestaciones para luchar porque se les reconozca igual que a los heterosexuales.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Aquí tenéis el siguiente episodio, agradezco de corazón todos esos comentarios. La verdad es que cuantos más comentarios más ganas me dan de traer la conti antes **:)** Eso motiva mucho, gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar esta historia, y también a los que la leen. Disfrutad del capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo~


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. &amp; Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 4/ 2.386 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un día como otro cualquiera, la tropa corría bajo el ardiente sol de la mañana acatando las órdenes del sargento. Sabían que para conseguir salir de esa cárcel tenían que hacer todo lo que ese hombre les mandara, para que viera que eran buenos reclutas y creyera que estaban capacitados para marcharse. Muchos lo conseguían, pero muchos más no, quedándose ahí eternamente.

La mayoría de ellos les había sorprendido que, justo esa mañana, empezara a correr el rumor de que el marica de la academia consiguiera lo que todos querían: la blanca. No sabían si alegrarse porque por fin lo perderían de vista, molestarse porque se la hayan dado tan pronto, o melancólicos porque perderían su mayor diversión fuera de horas de entrenamiento. En realidad, todos —aunque hubiera _una persona_ que nunca pensaría eso— ahí sabían por qué se la habían dado. Tener a un gay en una academia hacía que la gente empezara a hablar mal de ella, a bajarle el prestigio. No sería muy descabellado de pensar que se la habían dado no porque la mereciera, sino porque no lo querían ahí.

La verdadera razón era la segunda.

Corriendo en círculos al lado de sus compañeros, Naruto pensaba en lo que la noche anterior había pasado. Ese beso con el Uchiha se le aparecía en la mente y no se lo podía sacar. Recordándolo se sonrojaba, pensando en el tacto, en el calor, y en todo lo que le trasmitió ese acto. No era la primera vez que lo besaban, pero sí era la primera vez que sentía cosquillas en la parte baja del estómago acordándose de un beso. Y menos sentirse avergonzado por ello. Cuando le contó lo sucedido a Sakura omitió varios detalles, como que el chico le había salvado o lo que había sentido cuando fue besado. Simplemente, porque eso prefería guardárselo para él y no parecer una colegiada enamorada.

Pero, ¿enamorado? No, él no podía estar enamorado, o al menos no de ese muchacho. Él quería a una chica hermosa…, o al menos, creía que era hermosa. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Igual su idea de la belleza había cambiado. Puede ser, después de todo en ocasiones le había parecido atractivo el azabache. Aunque, ¿a quién no? Esos ojos, ese pelo, esas fracciones, ese tono de piel… Todo en él era algo tan bonito que solo podía haber sido esculpido por algún tipo de Dios.

Sonrió al imaginarse al chico. Y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, no pudo nada más que sorprenderse de su conducta. _"¿Qué rayos me pasa?",_ se preguntaba frustrado.

De tan distraído que estaba, se chocó con la persona que tenía delante y perdió el equilibrio cayéndose hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda y en la cabeza. Para su desgracia, la persona que estaba delante de él no era ni más ni menos a la que veía siempre en su mente.

—Rubito, ¿estás bien? —Se inclinó un poco para ver mejor al rubio quien solo lo miraba sin saber muy bien que decir; estaba nervioso.

"_A ver, no eres ningún niño indefenso, ¿por qué no dices nada, estúpido? Estás quedando muy mal, seguro que se acabará burlando de ti"_, se reprendía internamente al ver que su cuerpo no respondía. _"¡¿Pero a mí que narices me importa lo que él piense de mí?!"_

Sasuke notó el nerviosismo del joven y no pudo evitar extrañarse. Creía que Naruto era una persona que no se dejaría influenciar así tan fácilmente por un simple beso. Tenía que reconocer que estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez enternecido. Parecía un niño pequeño esperando a una regañina por parte de algún progenitor enfadado. Sonrió de lado, por eso le gustaba ese chico: era muy expresivo. Le iba a echar de menos cuando se marchara, pero no podía hacer nada. Si fuera por él, atrasaría todo lo posible ese momento, pero no podía. Los altos mandos ya habían decidido que lo mejor para la escuela era que un gay como él se fuera lo antes posible de ahí para no manchar el nombre tan prestigioso de ella, e la misma forma en la que habían alargado la estancia de su amiga Sakura hasta niveles imposibles para ganar fama de academia liberal que aprecia la igualdad de sexos; cosa que era mentira.

Desde que el rubio había llegado se empezó a plantear seriamente la manera de ver la vida. Habían interactuado lo mínimo, pero ese chico hacía que la habitación donde estaba se llenara de una luz y de una calidez inexplicable y extraña. A lo largo de toda su vida le habían gustado chicos y lo único que había recibido eran burlas, pero ahora él no estaba recibiendo nada de eso, estaba siendo tratado como una persona normal por parte del rubio, cosa que lo calmaba. Puede que nunca llegara a gustarle, pero por lo menos no era despreciado, eso ya era suficiente para él.

"_Es una pena que te haya conocido en estas circunstancias... Si esto no hubiera sucedido así, no pararía hasta tenerte, rubio",_ pensó mirando al chico del suelo.

Naruto pudo ver una luz extraña en los ojos de Sasuke. No sabía qué era, ni por qué había aparecido justo en ese momento, pero le trasmitía mucha tristeza. Parecía como si tuviera un dolor interior que se estaba guardando en el interior.

El sargento al ver que la fila se había parado se acercó cabreado a echar la bronca a los responsables del desorden causado.

—¡Uzumaki, Uchiha, ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? Estáis distrayendo a la tropa.

Sakura, que estuvo mirando toda la escena desde la parte de atrás de la fila, se le ocurrió una idea. Puede que fuera un poco arriesgada y que luego se ganara una buena bronca de sus amigos, pero esa era su oportunidad para demostrarles que lo suyo estaba hecho ya.

Naruto le había pedido que no hiciera nada, pero no pudo resistirse y fue a hablar con Sasuke, el chico le confesó lo que nunca le confesaría a un extraño, pero también le pidió que no hiciera nada. Alegando, además, que era para no causarle mal al chico de ojos azules. Ella, como es lógico, no estaba de acuerdo.

Pronto intervino.

—¡Vosotros! —Se acercó a ellos—. Siempre igual, no paráis de liarla, ¿cuándo vais a aprender? Sois una vergüenza para esta prestigiosa escuela. Por favor, mi sargento, déjeme llevarlos con nuestros superiores para que aprendan. Así no se les olvidará en la vida cómo deben comportarse.

Los chicos se pusieron pálidos ante esas palabras y Yamato sonrió.

—Así me gusta, Haruno, esa es la actitud. Adelante, son todos tuyos. Ya podríais aprender de ella.

.

La chica los llevó, a sabiendas de que no habría nadie, a la zona antigua que ya no se utilizaba. Sabía muy bien que los chicos, sobre todo el rubio, no estaban familiarizados con esas zonas así que no sospecharían si los estaba llevando por mal camino. Por el camino tuvo que aguantar un montón de reprimentas e intentos de regresar de los chicos, pero ella resistió pensando en que esto lo hacía por ellos y no por mera diversión.

Al llegar delante de una puerta les dijo que pasaran, que ahí estaban sus superiores en una reunión. Los dos pasaron y se encontraron con un cuarto que parecía de limpieza, con varias taquillas, unas escobas y cubos y una ventana cerrada con barrotes que parecía no dar a ningún sitio. Cuando se giraron la puerta se había cerrado.

—¡Hey! —gritaron los dos.

Intentaron abrir la puerta pero era inútil, estaba cerrada con llave. La mujer sonrió, con una llave en la mano. Ser prometida de un alto rango a veces tenía sus ventajas, sobre todo si su novio era Neji Hyuga. Siempre la ayudaba cuando necesitaba algo, aunque fuera algo infantil, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Lo amaba por estas cosas. Ahora, solo tenía que marcharse unas horas dejándolos solos para que se aclaran.

"_De nada, chicos"._

**.**

—¡Sakura, abre la puerta en este instante! —rugió el Uchiha por milésima vez, aún sin estar seguro de si la Haruno seguía ahí o no.

—Déjalo, Sasuke —dijo Naruto sentado en el suelo y apoyado en una pared—. Es evidente que se ha ido. Seguramente Sakura solo quiso gastarnos una broma, ten paciencia, seguro que pronto volverá.

El azabache gruñó, dejando en paz a la puerta. Claro que no era una broma. Sabía perfectamente por qué lo había hecho, ella quería que él intentara algo con Naruto. _"No tenía que haberle contado nada, maldita cría entrometida… ¿No entiende que es inútil? No puedes obligar a alguien a quererte". _Podría intentarlo, eso era cierto, pero estaba seguro de que no serviría. Y eso le cabreaba.

Quizás sí debiera hablar, pero no de la manera en la que se esperaba.

—_Rubito_ —lo llamó por el apodo que le había puesto, aún sin voltearse—. ¿Realmente crees que esto es una broma?

Ante esa pregunta se exaltó. No, no lo creía, solo lo decía para calmarse. Acaso… ¿se había dado cuenta de que él le había contado a la chica que lo había besado? Seguramente se enfadaría con él por contarle ese tipo de cosas a alguien más.

Naruto tuvo el impulso de disculparse, pero se contuvo.

—No…, no sé —mintió.

—Yo lo sé —admitió, dándose la vuelta y mirando a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban—. De todos modos, sería una tontería contártelo, no serviría de nada, al igual que sus acciones.

El Uzumaki pudo volver a ver esa tristeza en la oscuridad de esos ojos que lo miraban con tanta intensidad, pero seguía sin poder descifrar el motivo. Se le encogió el corazón, por algún motivo no le gustaba ver eso.

Se levantó, pero sin separase de la pared.

—¿Por qué no serviría?

El otro se fue acercando a pasos lentos, mientras hablaba, incomodándolo.

—Porque me iré. Porque ya no habrá nada que hacer… —Se quedaron a un solo paso de distancia, mirándose—. Porque no puedes obligar a alguien a quererte.

El más pequeño creyó haber escuchado mal, pero sus mejillas reflejaban en un tono rojo que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

**.**

Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio, se encontraba Sakura abrazando a un chico alto y de cabellos largos: su novio.

—Siempre tienes que hacerte la celestina*****. Y yo sigo siendo el idiota que te sigue ayudando en estas cosas. —Le besó la frente, sin dejar de abrazarla—. Me vas a acarrear problemas un día de estos.

Ella rió.

—Te lo digo yo, Neji. —Lo abrazó más—. Esos dos nacieron para estar juntos. Cuando los veas, sabrás que habrá merecido la pena.

Y él decidió creerla, besándola de nuevo, porque ella nunca se equivocaba cuando hacia predicciones acerca de los sentimientos de las personas. Esos chicos habían tenido mucha suerte en cruzarse con ella.

**.**

Nunca supo cuándo el Uchiha se había acercado tanto a él, hasta el punto de acorralarlo poniendo sus dos manos en la pared al lado de su cabeza para no darle margen de huida.

Sus respiraciones chocaban, y sus latidos se acompasaban rítmicamente dejando ver la sincronía que había entre ellos. No movían ni un músculo.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo? —se animó a preguntar Naruto.

—Nada —respondió simplemente—. Me gusta mirarte.

"_¡Ah, eso no ayuda!",_ pensó cerrando los ojos ante esa confesión tan repentina. No sabía que le pasaba al Uchiha, estaba raro.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso, rubito? —Acercó sus rostros hasta dejarlos a una mínima distancia.

—No lo estoy…

—Mentiroso.

De nuevo, le robó un beso. No era la primera vez que lo besaba, pero se sentía tan bien como si lo fuera. Esta vez, y para su gozo y felicidad, Naruto correspondió torpemente ese beso. Abrió más la boca para poder adentrarse en la cavidad del otro intercambiando su saliva en un roce que los hacía delirar.

Sasuke dejó de aprisionar con las manos al chico y pegó todo su cuerpo al del otro poniendo las manos en las rígidas caderas de su acompañante. Joder, se sentía tan bien estar así. Nunca creyó poder disfrutarlo de esta manera. Pudo sentir como su amado rodeaba su espalda con los brazos y le daba ligeras caricias que le proporcionaban pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo

Si el cielo existía, tenía que ser así.

—Sasuke… —gimió un poco al separarse—. Yo no…

Fue un impulso, la verdad es que seguía confundido. No entendía cómo podía haber correspondido ese beso. Porque a él no le gustaba, o eso creía él hasta hace unos días. ¡No, no! No podía, no podía…

—Quiero decir —volvió a empezar—, esto no está bien.

Al ver el nerviosismo y la confusión que reflejaba ese rostro, solo pudo enfadarse.

—No me tomes por estúpido —le espetó el azabache con el ceño fruncido—. Habla claro.

No podía mentirse más, ni a esos ojos profundos tampoco.

—Estoy confundido.

Esa era una de las frases que no quería oírle decir. Junto con la que le gustaba otra persona, o con la que decía que estaba comprometido. Esa frase fatal le desbarataba todos sus esquemas. No era que se estuviera metiendo entre un sentimiento que ya estaba, es que se estaba metiendo en un sitio donde todavía no había sentimientos fijos. Él sabía lo que quería, pero el otro no. Y ya no tenían tiempo, no demasiado.

Se oyó unos pasos en el pasillo, supusieron que era Sakura que venía a liberarlos.

—Tienes dos meses para dejar de estarlo. No podré esperar más.

Se dio la vuelta dejando al Uzumaki sorprendido. Justo antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió dejando ver una mata de pelo rosa. Ella los iba a saludar pero el moreno la empujó para poder salir a una gran velocidad. Lo miró confundida y luego al rubio, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Vio en la mirada de su amigo una gran confusión. En el tiempo que los había dejado debió de pasar algo que ella no podía adivinar.

Él la miró, con mirada triste pero agradecida, y negó con la cabeza, para luego salir del habitáculo y tomar el mismo camino que Sasuke también sin decir una sola palabra.

En ese momento, Sakura supo que no todo había salido como ella imaginaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Celestina: **Mujer que facilita o encubre las relaciones amorosas o sexuales de dos amantes a cambio de dinero.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me prometí que si llegábamos a 15 comentarios subiría inmediatamente la conti, y nada más vi que habíamos llegado pues me puse a hacerla **(:** Uy, la cosa se complica. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Comentad para más! Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual, y en este capítulo lime.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. &amp; Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 5/ 2.556 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer:**Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue el mes y medio más corto de la vida de Naruto.

Desde que tuvo ese encuentro con Sasuke todo había ido cuesta abajo. A él aún le quedaba otro mes y Sasuke se iba mañana, y lo peor es que todavía no había aclarado sus sentimientos.

Dos semanas antes había llamado a Hinata, pensaba que escuchar su voz, hablar un poco con ella y recordar los viejos tiempos igual le ayudaba a enfocarse en lo que supuestamente siempre quiso. Pero la voz de la chica no le había generado cosquillas ni emoción, el recuerdo de sus antiguas aventuras con ella no le había puesto eufórico, y en ningún momento sintió mariposas en el estómago; al contrario de lo que le pasaba actualmente con el azabache. Cada vez que lo miraba, cuando el sargento los ponía juntos para entrenar, cuando se cruzaban para ir a dormir, cuando coincidían en los baños… Siempre pasaba lo mismo: Un escalofrío recorría su espalda, un gusanillo lo molestaba a la altura del estómago, y su temperatura subía varios grados. Sasuke, al fijarse en él, solo sonreía de lado como solía hacerlo.

Sakura le había pedido disculpas millones de veces por lo que había hecho. La pobre se sentía culpable porque pensaba que esa situación la había causado ella. Él la había perdonado al segundo de verla llorar con su rostro sonrojado. Solo quería ayudarlos, era su amiga, no se merecía estar así solo porque ellos fueran unos inmaduros que no se aclaraban. Corrección: él era el inmaduro que no se aclaraba.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Ni estar llevando a la oficina del sargento los papeles de futuros reclutas que raramente le habían pedido a él que trasportase le hacía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en la ida de la persona que lo había confundido tanto.

Escuchó a unas personas hablar al doblar la esquina, y se escondió por inercia. No estaba haciendo nada malo pero ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo.

—No puedo creer que te vayas ya mañana, Sasuke —escuchó—. Esto se quedará muy aburrido sin ti.

Al oír ese nombre cogió valor para ponerse a espiar con cuidado para que no los descubrieran. Sasuke estaba ahí, con una gran bolsa y la licencia militar en la mano, hablando con el chico con cara de tiburón con el que le había visto estar varias veces.

—Ya ves…

—¡Vamos, tío! Deberías estar feliz, por fin saldrás de esta cárcel. Ya nadie se burlará de ti, podrás salir por ahí a ligar con tíos buenorros. ¿No estás contento?

Naruto sintió una presión dolorosa en el pecho y apretó contra si los papeles que llevaba en las manos.

—Suigetsu, ¿tú me escuchas cuando te hablo o solo finges escuchar?

—¡Claro que te escucho! Me ofendes.

—Pues repasa lo que te he estado contando desde que _cierta persona_ llegó aquí y descubrirás el porqué de mi actitud.

El rubio no pudo evitar darse por aludido al escuchar ese "cierta persona". En el fondo de él quería serlo. No soportaría que Sasuke lo hubiera cambiado tan rápido. Claro, que eso le daba igual, a él no le gustaba. Pero sería un gran golpe en su orgullo, sí, era eso. Estaba claro.

"_Vamos, Naruto, acéptalo, sabes perfectamente que no es por eso"_, se dijo en pensamientos.

Al parecer, el muchacho albino comprendió lo que le quería decir con eso.

—¡Ah…! Vale, comprendo. Mira, colega, te lo llevo diciendo un montón de veces y te lo vuelvo a repetir: como ese hay montones. ¡Venga! Rubio, ojos azules. Sí, es un gran estereotipo de tipo atractivo, pero hay millones. Tú puedes conseguir alguien mucho mejor que él, lo sabes. Y vamos, soy hetero, pero con alguien como tú hasta me lo plantearía.

Naruto tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritarle a ese idiota por todo lo que acababa de decir de él. Aunque no lo pareciera, él no confiaba demasiado en su cuerpo. Siempre se había considerado alguien bastante normalito y sin muchas posibilidades. Ser degradado de esa manera delante del azabache lo había golpeado fuerte.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la contestación que le daban.

—Cierra la puta boca, Suigetsu, o te haré besar el suelo. Eres mi amigo, pero te juro que como vuelvas a decir algo como eso del rubio te parto los dientes. —Naruto se sonrojó involuntariamente. Nunca le había gustado ese mote que le había puesto, mas tenía que admitir que, inexplicablemente, en sus labios se escuchaba realmente bien—. No sé qué tipo de gusto tienes pero está claro que tienes que hacértelo mirar. Está claro que tu novia, Karin, te ha fastidiado las neuronas más de lo que ya estaban. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar a alguien como él en cualquier sitio? Simplemente míralo, ya quisieran muchos parecerse a él.

—No seas así, Sas… —Pero fue interrumpido.

—Y aunque así fuera… —Su voz se volvió dura, pareciera que se estaba cabreando en sobre manera—. No me interesa por eso. Si quisiera tener a alguien con quien desfogarme buscaría a cualquiera de esos de los anuncios del periódico.

El rubio estuvo a punto de marcharse, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que si seguía espiando le pudiera dar un ataque al corazón de la emoción. ¿Emoción? Sí, por algún motivo estaba emocionado y feliz al escuchar todo eso.

—¿Entonces? —Suigetsu no entendía a qué quería llegar con todo eso.

—Digamos que no me interesa solo por lo físico. Ese rubio me gusta, y puede que no solo eso.

El dentudo por poco se atraganta con algo inexistente ante tal confesión. Era la primera vez en su vida que le confesaban algo de tal calibre. Es más, era la primera vez que Sasuke le confesaba algo de tal calibre. Llevaban muchísimos años siendo amigos, incluso antes de entrar a la academia, y habían hablado de millones de cosas, pero ninguna igual a esa.

Se marcharon sin decir una sola palabra más, no querían cabrear al sargento por llegar tarde al entrenamiento de armas. Estaba aprendiendo a apuntar con francotiradores.

Naruto se quedó, inmóvil, con un montón de imágenes en su cabeza. Sasuke no le había mentido, no estaba jugando con él, realmente estaba yendo en serio.

Suspiró varias veces para intentar calmarse. Todavía no había aclarado del todo lo que sentía, tenía una mezcla interna muy potente que no lograba descifrar del todo. Lo único que sabía era que ese muchacho le importaba, y que no quería que se marchara.

**.**

En la hora de la comida, Sakura esperaba a su novio para tener una agradable comida junto a él. Había conseguido un permiso para salir de la academia y se la llevaría a un perfecto restaurante. O eso creía.

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero no puedo ir contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que ir al frente norte. Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de dónde dejé mi arma?

No sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo, o si se había vuelto loco. ¡Nadie la dejaba plantada a ella! ¡Nun-ca!

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó ella, con voz cabreada.

—Como comprenderás, la necesito.

—¡Ya, seguro! —exclamó—. Irás por ahí a hacerte el machote mientras me dejas plantada. Pues no, querido, ¡llevo _dos meses_ planeando esta salida…!

A Neji le salió una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente, ante las ocurrencias de su prometida. Debería estar en sus días, se había puesto histérica por nada. A veces le recordaba a la amiga de esta, Ino, que era igualita a como se estaba poniendo Sakura en esos instantes.

—El país corre peligro —se excusó—. Tengo que ir.

—¡Mi comida sí que corre peligro!

El chico se estaba empezando a cansar. Odiaba cuando su chica pasaba de ser la chica más dulce y comprensiva del mundo a ser… Una histérica.

—Que tengo que hacer el bien común, nena, ahora dime dónde está esa arma.

—¡_Yo soy tu bien común_! —dijo con mucho énfasis—. ¡Y como no veles por mi bien me voy a pegar un rebote fuera de lo común!

Neji suspiró. Esto sería duro.

**.**

Por la tarde el sargento les reunió en frente a la puerta principal para practicar todas las reglas que un buen soldado sacrificado por su patria debe de hacer antes de dejarse matar por su país. Allí anunció que el Uchiha se iba, la mayoría empezó a aplaudir burlándose del chico, otros se quedaron callados o simplemente felicitaron al chico. Naruto solo cerró los ojos y dejó pasar el momento, le dolía el pecho y se sentía mareado.

En ese momento, se puso a pensar en todo lo que sucedía. Entonces se acordó de una canción que le había cantado Hinata una vez en la escuela: "_Antes de ti no… Yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor. Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió… Esta historia, nuestra historia, me cambió__*****__"._ Ahora entendía el significado de todo eso. Era verdad, antes siempre que veía a gente sufriendo por amor creía que era una tontería, que el amor siempre era bonito y que era imposible que causara esas sensaciones que pintaban en los libros y novelas. A él nunca le hubiera pasado eso antes.

¿Amor? ¿Al final, era eso lo que sentía? Puede que sí.

Por la noche fue a su litera, dispuesto a dormir, y se encontró con que Sasuke estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la taquilla. Estaban solos, al parecer había una especie de partido de baloncesto donde habían apostado quién era el mejor o algo así… No tenía mucha idea.

El Uchiha lo miró inexpresivo, para después volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes. El rubio se acercó lentamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer, pero no le quedaba otra puesto que en esa dirección estaba su cama.

Al final, se decidió a hablar:

—Así que… Te vas.

—Sí —respondió metiendo una camiseta en la maleta—. Aunque eso ya lo sabias, rubito.

Naruto se sintió atacado; decidió ignorarlo. En realidad quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no encontraba las palabras ni sabía cómo reaccionaría. No tenía claro si estaba enamorado de él o no, y no quería jugar con él. De todos modos, sentía algo, le importaba, mucho.

—No quiero que te vayas —confesó.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y lo miró. No estaba sorprendido, o por lo menos no lo aparentaba. Se acercó al rubio, quien dio un paso atrás. Siguió acercándose y el otro seguía retrocediendo hasta dar con una pared, quedando acorralado. Puso dos manos a los costados del más bajo para evitar cualquier huida.

"_Esto es como un déjà vú",_ se dijo para sí, mirando el cielo de los ojos del joven que tenía entre él y la pared.

—Y yo no quiero irme —dijo, intercambiando sus alientos.

Naruto estaba embelesado por el olor del azabache. Olía a una mezcla de hierba buena y menta que dejaría a cualquiera sin respiración.

Se relamió los labios, humedeciéndolos, y después se mordió el labio inferior en el gesto más excitante que Sasuke hubiera visto jamás. Por esas cosas decía que ese muchacho era algo que no se encontraba todos los días. Era especial.

Devoró los labios humedecidos que ya había probado una vez y sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo sin cesar. Le daba igual que lo apartara, que se fuera a ir mañana, ya le daba igual todo. Solo quería sentir ese roce de nuevo, y si podía, algo más. El rubio le correspondía torpemente, poniendo las manos en su cuello acariciándolo sin cesar, proporcionándole un roce tan delicado y dulce que Sasuke pensó en preguntarse si eso pudiera ser un sueño.

El Uchiha bajó las manos por la espalda del otro para luego llegar a su culo y apretarlo sutilmente, lo cual hizo que Naruto diera un pequeño respingo y se pegara más a su cuerpo. Eso era precisamente lo que quería.

Sus lenguas luchaban en una lucha sin cesar que parecía no tener fin. Parecía que ninguno de ellos quería perderla. El beso cada vez se hacía más fogoso y lujurioso.

Sasuke intentando besar el mayor tiempo posible sin interrupción al rubio le quitó la parte superior del uniforme dejándolo solo con la parte inferior, dejando ver su perfecto torso algo menos musculado que el suyo pero no por ello menos atractivo. Lo recorrió con sus manos deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de la ropa de su pareja.

Naruto estaba extasiado, no sabía cómo el azabache podía proporcionarle sensaciones tan increíbles. Sus manos eran fuertes pero suaves. Era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de esa manera y debía admitir que eran las mejores caricias que le habían dado en la vida. De repente sintió que unos labios le daban chupetones en el cuello bajando hacia su torso y ahogó sus gemidos para sí mismo, intentando callarse para no hacer ruido.

Sasuke gruñó al notarlo.

—¡Tsk! —Paró con sus besos para mirar al sonrojado chico—. No hagas eso. Tu voz me enciende…

El Uzumaki no pudo sino sonrojarse más ante esa vulgar confesión. Si ya le avergonzaba que el otro le viera en tal deplorable estado ahora le avergonzaba más que le dijera esas cosas sobre los gemidos que él mismo provocaba. Y lo peor de todo es que quería que le provocara más, _mucho más._

—Sasuke… —lo llamó gimiendo fuertemente al notar la lengua de su amante jugando con su pezón rebeldemente.

Cogió la mano del nervioso chico y la llevó hasta su paquete aún encerrado en sus calzones y ellos a la vez encarcelados en sus pantalones uniformados, para que pudiera sentir todo lo que le provocaba.

—Me pones tanto —pronunció siguiendo con sus movimientos de lengua.

Después de maltratar los pezones formó un camino de besos hasta llegar hasta el borde de su cintura, justo donde empezaba el cinturón. Sonrió de lado, dispuesto a abrir esa cueva desconocida hasta que ambos chicos escucharon voces dirigiéndose hacia allí.

—¡Mierda! —musitó Sasuke, incorporándose.

"Ya debió de haber acabado el partido", pensó refunfuñando, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran. El grito camuflado en un susurro desolador del rubio llamó su atención.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Estaban a punto de llegar, las voces cada vez estaban más cerca.

—Nada, métete en tu cama y yo me meteré en la mía. Finge dormir, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke lo hizo rápidamente. El otro se quedó mirando incrédulo la velocidad que tuvo el azabache para desconectar de la situación tan calurosa en la que estaban. O sea… ¡Que estaban a punto de hacer eso, no podía dejarlo así! Oh, bueno, en realidad lo que debería hacer ahora es esconderse. Sí, eso.

Se metió rápidamente es su cama y fingió dormir. Escucharon a personas entrar, celebrar, maldecir y de más estupideces. Se movió dentro de sus cobijas para mirar en dirección a donde estaba Sasuke, vio que él le miraba pícaramente y le guiñaba un ojo antes de cerrar los dos y ponerse a dormir de verdad.

Con ese gesto le aceleró el corazón más de lo que ya estaba por la situación en la que se encontraban minutos antes. Y, tontamente, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

De esa manera se durmió, olvidándose, de que al día siguiente la persona con la que estuvo a nada de tener sexo en mitad de los dormitorios se iba… para no volver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

***"Antes de ti yo […]":** Canción llamada "Ahora tú" de la cantante española Malú. Me inspiró mucho para este capítulo y decidí que sea como sea tenía que ponerla en algún sitio.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Me da vergüenza pasarme por aquí después de tanto pero**...** ¡LO SIENTOOO! La verdad es que llevo desde el 20 de abril sin internet por una avería y hasta ahora no había podido subir este capítulo que llevaba desde el 5 de mayo escrito** :C** Sois un amor, mil gracicas por el apoyo y los comentarios, os quiero! Siento el retraso, no había previsto eso. Espero que os guste, ya falta poco para el final.


	7. Capítulo 6 (Final)

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. &amp; Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Capítulo 6 (Final)/ 3.442 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 6 (Final)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Los recuerdos de sus actos le volvían como pequeñas mariposas intentando atormentarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Se sentía un cobarde, pero a la vez culpaba al azabache de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Si no fuera porque se ganaría un buen castigo del sargento, iría a donde el Uchiha y le partiría la cara de un puñetazo, así sí que nunca se olvidaría de él.

En ocasiones estuvo a punto de despertar a su amiga Sakura para poder desahogarse con alguien… Pero no podía, no quería cargar a su amiga con otro secreto más, ya había abusado mucho de ella. Además ayer cuando la oyó volver no parecía de muy buen humor, murmuraba cosas maldiciendo a su novio. Supuso que habría pasado algo y que necesitaba charlar con alguien, sin embargo él no estaba por la labor de ayudarla, ya tenía bastante con lo suyo.

Al levantarse miró hacia la cama de Sasuke y vio una bolsa de viaje. Algo dentro de el se removió. Empezó a ponerse el uniforme oyendo alguna que otra riña de sus compañeros de habitación.

"_Cualquiera diría que soy una chica. ¿Qué más? Me falta poquísimo para salir de aquí, ya he hablado con el sargento y aunque no sé por qué me quisieron aumentar un año más la instancia ahora solo me falta un mes. Un solo mes más y podré irme y ser policía. Ya es hora de dejar estas tonterías de lado",_ se dijo a sí mismo abrochándose el cinturón.

Claro que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. De todas maneras, no era la primera vez que se llevaba una decepción y tampoco sería la última. Él sabía que pasaría eso, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre hecho y derecho, tenía que superar todo lo que le pasaba y así demostraría toda su valía. Él era Naruto Uzumaki, y ni un chico, ni una academia lo iban a desviar de su verdadero objetivo: Llevar una placa.

—Rubito, vas a llegar tarde al calentamiento —dijo una ronca voz detrás de él—. Seguro que al sargento no le gustará nada.

El rubio cogió aire y se llenó de valor. No valía de nada estar así por alguien a quien nunca volvería a ver, sencillamente la vida era así y había que asumirla con buena cara. En unos meses ese azabache se olvidaría de que lo conoció, y él olvidaría que alguna vez dudo de su orientación sexual por un romance pasajero. Todo volvería a donde tenía que estar.

—Tienes razón, debo irme. —Se giró para encararle y le tendió la mano—. Mucha suerte, Uchiha, felicidades por haber conseguido lo que desde tanto anhelabas. Espero que te vaya muy bien.

El más alto lo miró y sonrió tristemente de lado, esa sonrisa que siempre le ha caracterizado no se iría aún en una situación así. Sabía que las palabras de ese chico eran sinceras y no podía esperar mejor despedida. Bueno, sí podía imaginarse una mejor despedida, pero eso solo pasaría en sus fantasías. Tenía que agradecer que no lo estuviera echando a patadas y con insultos.

—Muchas gracias, rubito. —Le estrechó la mano con suavidad, y en ese momento le recorrió una corriente eléctrica que por poco perturba su siempre semblante de calma—. Espero que algún día tú lo consigas también.

Antes de que al chico de ojos azules le diera tiempo de soltar su mano tiró de ella para coger a ese chico y darle un último abrazo. Lo notó tenso entre sus brazos, pero tampoco pretendió escapar de aquel tacto. Si ese era el último recuerdo que iba a tener de la única persona que había logrado llegar más allá de su coraza, quería que fuera completo.

Ni corto ni perezoso cogió del mentón al muchacho y le plantó un beso. Casto y rápido, pero un beso al fin de al cabo. No quiso alargar mucho ese acto por miedo a que el otro lo rechazara. Sería una tontería, pero le valía con que no lo rechazara y llevarse una pequeña esperanza a su nueva vida. La esperanza que de haber tenido más tiempo, esa persona se hubiera enamorado de él.

Al separarse, y sin esperar a ver si el Uchiha tenía algo más que decir Naruto se marchó raudo y veloz a la instrucción con una cara algo compungida. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas? Solo quería confundirlo para torturarlo con su propia ausencia. Justo cuando se había dicho que iba a sobrellevar eso ahora el otro le hacía esa escena. ¡Idiota, solo quería jugar con él, se merecía un buen golpe!

Sasuke se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, suspirando el olor del Uzumaki que había dejado al pasar por su lado.

—¿Qué querías conseguir con eso?

Se giró y vio a su amigo Shikamaru allí, parado en la fría puerta de madera, viéndolo seriamente. Su coleta estaba más despeinada que de costumbre y sus pearcings tenían restos de agua, aunque su cuerpo estuviera seco.

—No lo sé realmente. —Suspiró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me mandaron ir a por las armas de fogueo para principiantes, y lo siento, no soy la chacha***** de nadie. Así que me escapé corriendo. ¡Tío, estoy sudadísimo! Por eso no me gusta correr.

Sasuke empezó a vaciar sus cosas de su taquilla para ir metiéndolas en la bolsa.

—Te ganarás un arresto o un castigo por listo. Eres un puto vago, aún no sé qué haces aquí si no te gusta.

—No pienso dejar que Temari sea el hombre de la casa, ya tengo suficiente con que ella sea piloto de pruebas.

El otro soltó una leve carcajada ante eso. La verdad es que Temari tenía los pantalones mejor puestos que Shikamaru en muchas ocasiones, esas mujeres sí que son las de verdad, como Sakura, las otras no valían ni la mitad de lo que valen ellas.

Aún así Shikamaru tenía razón, era hora de que él se pusiera las pilas. Lo conocía muy bien y como estratega del ejército haría maravillas.

—¿Sabes que con lo último que has hecho solo lo has jodido más, verdad?

—Lo sé.

Oh, claro que lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba una despedida así, necesitaba esa despedida. No podría irse sin haber probado sus labios una vez más. Joder, parecía un desesperado corriendo detrás de alguna colegiala que nunca le miraría siquiera.

"_Si Itachi me viera…",_ pensó guardando su última pertenencia en la bolsa.

—Bueno —volvió a hablar—, qué te vaya bien, colega.

Sasuke cogió su bolsa y se la colgó al hombro. Vio al de coleta con un puño apuntándole. Sonrió y formó él también un puño y los chocaron, como buenos amigos que eran.

—Tú también, cuando salgas de aquí vente por mi casa. Ya sabes donde es.

—Si mi mujer me deja, ni dudes que me pasaré.

Lo bueno de tener amigos de la infancia en la misma academia que tú, es que sabías que no iba a ser una despedida. Por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse de todo ello.

**.**

En el patio, después de haber ensayado el himno nacional como unas diez veces. Se encontraban cantando su propio himno para conmemorar el fervor de las fuerzas de Konoha.

—¡Por Dios, la Patria y el Rey…! —cantaba el sargento.

—¡…Lucharon nuestros padres! —continuaban los guripas.

—¡Por Dios, la Patria y el Rey…!

—…¡Lucharemos nosotros también!

Todos cantaban con muchos ánimos excepto Naruto. Eso le parecía muy, pero muy fascista. Había vuelto a los años de Hitler al parecer, eso en su anterior academia no pasaba. Estaba claro que esta academia era de la época de los antiguos reinados Europeos porque si no no era ni medio normal.

Se pusieron en las posiciones normales, con la espalda recta, brazos pegados a los costados y con la mirada al frente esperando el discurso de su sargento como todas las mañanas. De repente todos giraron sus rostros, incluido Yamato, para mirar a la puerta del edificio principal: Sasuke había salido.

Pasó por delante de todos con la bolsa en su hombro. Se paró un momento mirando al rubio de la primera fila y le guiñó un ojo para luego volver a emprender su marcha hacia la salida. Este se sorprendió ante tal gesto.

Sasuke habló, aún de espaldas a todos.

—¡A chuparla, guripas! ¡Qué tengáis mucha mierda!

Todos se cabrearon ante tal muestra de altivez de su parte y estuvieron a punto de correr en su dirección para darle una paliza. ¿Qué se creía ese homosexual de mierda para hablarles así?

—¡Maricón! —gritó uno, exaltando a los demás.

—¡Guarra! —apoyó otro.

—¡Princesita!

—¡A callar todos! —dijo el sargento al ver lo ánimos de sus soldados.

El Uchiha como último gesto hacia esa panda de palurdos, les lanzó un beso besando la palma de su mano y soplando en ella para enviárselo. Los demás se quedaron callados intentando controlarse para no recibir otra riña del sargento, pero estaban que querían partirle la cara a ese tío.

Naruto se quedó fijamente mirando la espalda de ese hombre que salía por la gran puerta de piedra. Esa era la última vez que lo vería, nunca más volvería a ver su rostro, ni a oírlo llamarle rubito, ni a escuchar su ronca voz. Ya no habría nada.

"_Se acabó",_ se habló en pensamientos. _"Esto ya no irá a más. Un mes y seré libre"._

**.**

El azabache llegó a un gran edificio con el símbolo de las fuerzas de policía de Konoha. Era un gran abanico rojo, un símbolo familiar que él había heredado con su propio apellido, que pocas personas lograban relacionar.

Al lado de ese gran edificio había un barrio privado, donde residían los que formaban parte d esa familia que llevaba años defendiendo Konoha. Y no por un Rey al que no le debían nada, no por una Patria que ni sabía que existían, no por un Dios inexistente… Sino porque amaban a las personas que habitaban en ella, y los defenderían.

Entró en la casa más grande de ese barrio.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

Lo siguiente fue un gran estruendo de parte de la parte superior de la vivienda. Una mujer de cabellos azabaches bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrazó sin ningún pudor al pequeño que estaba en la puerta. Sí, pequeño, porque para ella siempre sería su pequeño hijo.

—¡Mi amor, por fin lo conseguiste! ¿Cómo has estado, mi vida? ¿Te trataron muy mal esos homófobos? Mira que voy y les meto por meterse con mi niño.

—No, mamá, no fue para tanto. No te preocupes. —Le devolvió el abrazo—. Estoy feliz de volver.

Oyeron pasos y se separaron de ese maternal abrazo. Su hermano Itachi salió del salón con unos dulces en la mano, y su padre salió detrás de él con una sonrisa orgullosa al ver a su hijo menor ya graduado con la blanca.

—¡Hermano pequeño! Ven y dame un abrazo.

—¡No me toques, idiota, estás pringando de azúcar!

El mayor no le hizo caso y abrazó a su hermano pequeño mientras intentaba zafarse de ese abrazo tan pringoso. ¡Siempre hacía lo mismo, maldito Itachi!

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —habló el padre desde atrás.

Los hermanos se separaron para mirar a su padre.

—Muchas gracias, padre —respondió Sasuke.

Itachi se apoyó en los hombros del otro mirándolo pícaramente mientras su hermano lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Dime, hermanito, ¿te has ligado a algún soldatito virgen?

El azabache lo empujó propinándole un codazo a la altura de las costillas. Ese idiota siempre estaba intentando molestarle con sus gustos, y no por mal, sino para burlarse de buenas. Pero precisamente no era un buen momento para hablar precisamente de eso, le hacía recordar cosas que no quería.

—Si no os importa, estoy cansado. Voy a mi cuarto a instalarme.

—Tranquilo, hijo, es natural después de haber estado ligando por ahí —se burló su padre apoyando a Itachi.

—¡Fugaku, no te burles así del pobre niño! —lo defendió su madre.

Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada para después subir las escaleras e irse directamente a su habitación. Estaba idéntica, nada había cambiado desde que se marchó. Todo en su sitio, no faltaba nada. Se notaba que su madre había cuidado de que así fuera, después se lo agradecería.

Tiró a algún lugar de la habitación la bolsa y se echó boca arriba en su cama. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería volver… Todas las penurias, las burlas, todo había terminado. Su familia no era así, lo entendían y lo apoyaban, y lo que era más importante: gracias a ellos aprendió a defenderse y a mantenerse firme, porque lo veía cuando ellos se ponían de su parte en algún pleito. Nunca podría agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por él, ahora le tocaba poner de su parte y llevar la insignia de la familia como un buen policía de Konoha. Le demostraría a la gente que los gays no son como los pintaban y que eran perfectamente capaces de hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponían.

Él lo demostraría.

Y algún día, encontraría a alguien que lo comprendiera, que le ayudara, que lo quisiera tal como es con sus miles de defectos, su arrogancia y su mal humor. Solo cuando llegara ese día, podría ser perfecto.

"_Me hubiera gustado que fueras tú, rubito"._

**.**

Pasaron tres semanas, tres largas semanas que a Naruto se le estaban haciendo el infierno mismo. Si antes pensaba que las cosas habían estado mal, ahora estaban mucho peor. Sin Sasuke se habían quedado sin poder meterse con alguien por su condición sexual, pues ahora lo tomaban con él por haber sido el amigo del homosexual de turno.

Nunca había tenido tantos moratones y heridas en el cuerpo. Y él se defendía, con todas sus fuerzas, pero una persona contra seis o siete no puede hacer mucho. Alguna vez Kiba, Sasori y hasta Sakura lo habían ayudado, pero no los podía meter en sus problemas.

Y solo había que mencionar la palabra problemas para que de repente aparecieran.

—Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí…

Naruto dejó de montar las pistolas que tenía desmontadas encima de su cama. Obviamente eran falsas, eran para aprender a montar y desmontar armas en el examen práctico.

—¿Qué quieres, Kabuto?

—Oh, nada… Solo me preguntaba qué estará haciendo el gay en el mundo exterior. Seguramente ya se lo habrán follado otros tantos mariconazos como él.

Naruto apretó los dientes. Eso era siempre lo que hacía Kabuto, le recordaba a su antiguo compañero insultándolo o haciendo insinuaciones de tipo sexual para cabrearlo y al final acababa echándosele al cuello defendiendo el honor del azabache.

—Cállate —le espetó.

—¿Duele saber que otros lo están haciendo morder almohadas? Yo creía que a ti eso no te importaría, después de todo ese gay debería haberse muerto hace…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Naruto le propinó un puñetazo partiéndole el labio al otro y haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

—Ni se te ocurra hablar mal de Sasuke.

—Eres tan simple… —dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba—. Estás defendiendo a alguien que ya se habrá olvidado de ti. Luego te quejas de que nos metamos contigo, si es que das pena.

No pudo responder a eso. Ya estaba harto. Lo sabía, joder, era patético, pero no podía soportar que hablaran mal de una de las pocas personas que le habían cogido cariño. No podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, ni quería, pero seguía ahí y parecía no querer marcharse. Salía a la luz cada vez que nombraban su nombre.

En fin, una semana, ya había pasado por muchas cosas y al final solo le quedaba una semana. Tenía que resistir.

**.**

—¡No puedo creer que te vayas! —hablaba en medio de sollozos Sakura.

Naruto estaba recogiendo sus últimas pertenencias con la licencia militar en la mano. Por fin lo había conseguido, iría a casa de sus padres, descansaría e iria a inscribirse a la policía. Estaba claro que este era un sueño hecho realidad.

—No llores, Sakura, quedaremos en la misma ciudad. Te vendré a visitar… Jo, si hemos averiguado que nuestros padres se conocen, seguiremos en contacto.

La estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Sakura no podía estar más triste. Primero Sasuke, su mejor amigo desde que había entrado y ahora Naruto, pero sabía que con los dos mantendría el contacto. Eran amigos y siempre lo serían.

**.**

Naruto se plantó en frente a su casa. No pudo evitar sonreír, la había extrañado mucho. Seguramente su madre estaría histérica porque no le avisó a qué hora volvería, pero podía sobrellevar eso si le volvía a abrazar como solo ella sabía.

—¡Naruto…!

Vio a su madre abrir la puerta de casa y salir corriendo a abrazarlo mientras su padre los miraba enternecido detrás. Cogió a su madre cuando se tiró a abrazarlo y si no fuera porque en la academia había sacado algo de músculo y equilibrio se hubiera caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

—Kushina —le habló su marido—, deja al niño respirar, que acaba de llegar.

Su madre río y se separó.

—Lo siento, Naruto, es que hace mucho que no te veía. Te he extrañado mucho.

—Yo también, mamá, os he echado mucho de menos.

Pasaron a dentro de la casa y guardaron las cosas de Naruto. Le habían preparado una comida de bienvenida con todos sus platos favoritos para que se sintiera de nuevo como en casa.

Ya sentados en la mesa charlaron sobre las experiencias de Naruto en las dos academias a las que había sido destinado su pequeño y los amigos que había hecho en ellas. Se sintieron mal por saber que su hijo había estado en una academia tan retrógrada como la última.

—¿Y ahora qué, Naruto?

El nombrado supo exactamente a lo que se refería su padre. Tenía que empezar a gestionar su propia vida. Su oficio, su casa, sus aspiraciones…

—Pues no sé, pensaba ir a la base que tiene aquí Policía Militar de Konoha a echar mi inscripción a ver si me dejaban ser policía ahí, o por lo menos que me dejen pasar a la fase de la entrevista.

El rostro de su padre se le iluminó de una manera algo desconcertadora para el rubio. Sabía que si iba ahí no estaría lejos de casa y que podría verlos cuando quisiera, pero aun así no entendía su reacción.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Fugaku, un amigo de la infancia, es el Jefe de la Policía. Te concederá una entrevista encantado, solo tengo que llamarlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el rubio muy animado mientras su madre sonreía—. ¡Muchas gracias, papá!

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrazar a su padre, quien correspondió el abrazo.

—Minato, ya estás intentando robarme a mi hijo. ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!

La familia Uzumaki rio sonoramente en conjunto.

**.**

A los tres días el amigo del padre de Naruto había confirmado la entrevista y el rubio se dirigía allí con un poco de nerviosismo. Minato le había dicho que lo hacía de este modo para ser un poco formal pero que Fugaku había dicho que con su licenciatura ya tenía la plaza casi asegurada.

Cuando llegó se quedó observando el símbolo en lo alto de la base. Le era muy familiar, creía haberlo visto en algún sitio.

"_Creo que es algo natural, seguramente habrá salido en la televisión alguna vez",_ se dijo entrando en el edificio. Allí lo esperaba un hombre con un semblante más bien serio y con los galones colgados de su pecho; ese debía ser el jefe. _"Tiene un aire a… No, Naruto, aleja ese nombre de tu mente de una vez por todas"._

Se presentaron formalmente y hablaron de las cosas que normalmente se hablan en ese tipo de entrevistas: formación, experiencias, expectativas laborales… Cuando terminaron Fugaku le dio el visto bueno, a lo que en su interior el chico de ojos azules agradeció profundamente. Ese hombre era autoritario pero buena persona, se notaba a leguas.

—Entonces comenzarás el lunes, te pondré con mi hijo menor en la patrulla, sé que aprenderás mucho de él. También es nuevo siendo policía, pero te puedo asegurar que no hay nadie mayor preparado para aconsejarte.

Naruto asintió. Su padre ya le había avisado que Fugaku tenía dos hijos, uno mayor y otro menor, el pequeño al parecer tenía su edad, quizá unos meses más mayor. Esperaba llevarse bien con él.

"_Bueno, esta será mi nueva vida". _

Nunca se llevó un impacto tan grande al saber quién era el hijo de Fugaku el cual sería su compañero por el resto de su carrera de policía. Y no pudo tener mayor alegría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Chacha:** Coloquialmente sirvienta o niñera.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** ¡ANTE DE NADA, TRANQUILIDAD! Este es el final, sí, pero va a ver un epílogo. Tranquilos, no me matéis todavía, sé que esto es insuficiente pero quiero dejar el reencuentro para el epílogo** :) **Siento la tardanza, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, perdón por cualquier dedazo, errata, o error, los iré corrigiendo en uno días y muchas gracias a esas personas tan lindas que me comentan. Gracias por leer ~


	8. Epílogo

**Título: **Ni Dios, ni Patria, ni Rey.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Yaoi, romance, y drama.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, situaciones explícitas, machismo y discriminación homosexual.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sasuke U. &amp; Naruto U.

**Nota:** Inspirado en unos episodios de la serie "Cuéntame cómo pasó".

**Extensión:** Mini-Fic: Epílogo/ 2.056 palabras.

**Resumen:** A Naruto, un heterosexual convencido, solo le faltaban cuatro meses para obtener la licencia militar. Justo en ese momento, lo deciden cambiar a otra academia militar para terminar mejor su formación, donde se convierte en el novato con el que todo el mundo se mete. Ahí conocerá a Sasuke, un homosexual confeso que es discriminado por su orientación. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se sentía psicológicamente preparado para esto. Todavía era muy pronto, ¡si acababa de salir de un infierno…! Y ya empezaba la semana que viene con el trabajo, y lo peor es que tenía un compañero de patrulla, y eso no sería del todo malo sino fuera porque ese compañero era el hijo de su jefe. Seguro que si era como los tíos con los que se había encontrado en la academia acabaría despedido a la mínima solo porque el niño bonito ese no quería competencia.

Y eso no era lo peor de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

—…¿Hinata?

—Naruto —dijo su nombre una sonrojada chica—. He vuelto.

Estaba hermosa, como la recordaba, o eso debería de pensar, ¿no? Pues la verdad es que estaba emocionado por verla de nuevo, pero tampoco era para tanto. Incluso se pondría más feliz si se le hubiera aparecido Sakura.

"_Esto va a ser duro"._ Le había estado dando esperanzas a la muchacha que tenía en frente durante años, y para qué negarlo, él mismo se había dado esperanzas. Ahora todo era diferente, él había aparecido en su vida y todavía no estaba preparado para dejar eso atrás_. "No quiero olvidar eso". _Los recuerdos del azabache empezaron a inundar su mente. No había notado que Hinata lo miraba con expectación.

—Hinata… Sobre lo que hablamos antes de irte a Alemania… —Las palabras se le trababan.

—¿Sí?

—No puedo.

La chica se quedó sin habla. Sus ojos lo miraban con una mezcla de dolor y decepción, sabía que no podía pedirle que aún la quisiera después de tanto tiempo, pero ella aún lo quería.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir trazando un camino sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto tomó aire.

—Lo siento, ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener un sollozo. Se había preparado a conciencia en Alemania para ser una mujer digna de ese hombre, para ser una buena ama de casa que le brindara amor y que le diera hijos. Habría sido la mejor mujer de todas. Fiel, sumisa, y hermosa.

—No pasa nada… —habló con dificultad entre un sollozo—. Supongo que es lógico después de tanto tiempo.

Otro sollozo, donde paró un momento para respirar.

—Ojalá pueda volver a querer a alguien como te quiero a ti, Naruto.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás. —Le partía el alma verla así, por su culpa.

—Entonces, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… Adiós.

Se marchó corriendo sin dejar que el chico se despidiera de ella. ¡Tanto sacrificios por él para ser la mujer perfecta que todos quieren tener no había servido para nada! No era para nada justo.

**.**

Enfadado. Furioso. Con ira. Estaba todo eso y más.

¡Maldito padre suyo! No quería un absurdo compañero de patrulla. No lo quería, ni lo necesitaba, ni era reglamentario tenerlo tan pronto. Pero claro, su padre, tan generoso él, había conocido a un chico que dicho literalmente por él: "Era muy guapo y estaba seguro que te gustaría". ¡Hasta su padre era como Sakura, celestinos todos!

Seguramente le gustaría, sí, pero había otra persona que le gustaba más y él era monógamo. No podía enfrentar sus sentimientos de ese modo, no hasta que se olvidara de ese rubio.

**.**

Era lunes. Naruto se dirigió a la ciudad policía, más concretamente a la oficina central, para conocer a su nuevo compañero con el que pasaría largas tardes de patrulla. Tenían que llevarse bien, o eso iba a ser un nuevo infierno.

"_Fugaku dijo que tendría que arreglármelas con él toda la tarde para organizarnos bien, así que solo tengo que ir a la sala de reunión individual. ¡Eso si la encuentro! ¿No hay un maldito mapa por aquí?"_

Él se perdía con demasiada facilidad, y eso no ayudaba nada a que se orientara, todos los pasillos ahí eran iguales. Podía decir sin temor que llevaba caminando unos quince minutos y todavía no lo había encontrado.

Hastiado ya, decidió abrir la primera puerta que encontró para entrar y preguntar a alguien dónde estaba, sin fijarse que esa era la sala que estaba buscando.

Cerró la puerta al entrar y se quedó congelado.

**.**

Sasuke se encontrado sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, impaciente. Aún encima que tenía que aguantar a ese quién fuera llegaba tarde. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo esperar así? Si era así de serio en todo lo que hacía no duraría ni un mes ahí, odiaba la gente que se tomaba todo tan a la ligera.

Oyó que alguien abría la puerta y se levantó imaginando que era el nuevo, le iba a soltar una buena bronca. Nadie lo hacía esperar.

Cuando vio quién entró en la sala su mente desconectó totalmente. En frente de él se encontraba ni más ni menos que el rubio del cual había quedado prendado en la academia. Pero no podía ser, tenía que estar delirando por el calor, ¿no?

El que acababa de entrar tampoco se movía y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. De todas las personas con las que se podría encontrar allí esa precisamente era la última de su lista: Sasuke.

Se había dicho en todo ese tiempo que iba a olvidarlo, no podían hacerle eso ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo. ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí?

—¿Rubito? —Se acercó quedando a un metro de distancia—. ¿Eres tú…, o alguien que se parece mucho a ti?

Naruto rio ante ese comentario. Pero si fuera otra persona no sabría quién es ese del que habla, luego el tonto era él.

Sasuke al ver la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Naruto supo que era él de verdad, no se lo estaba imaginando, realmente estaba ahí. No pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, soy yo —habló algo nervioso—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Mi padre es el Jefe, trabajo como policía aquí. Y supongo que tú eres mi nuevo compañero en la patrulla, rubito.

Entonces el rubio cayó en la cuenta de todo en lo que antes no se había fijado. El primer día de academia cuando le conoció en las filas había escuchado su apellido, Uchiha, y le había sonado familiar. Después, cuando llegó a la ciudad donde vivía la familia de la Unidad Militar, había visto ese abanico que representaba el símbolo y también le había sonado familiar de haberlo visto, precisamente, en las ropas de Sasuke, ¡ahora todo tenía maldito sentido! Se sentía muy, muy idiota.

—Supongo que sí…

Vio como el azabache se acercaba a paso lento a él y retrocedió hasta chocar de espaldas con la puerta que el mismo había cerrado. Notaba el aliento del otro rozando sus labios y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios ante esa cercanía. Ante eso el Uchiha no pudo contenerse más y atrapó los labios del rubio en un demandante beso, mucho más fogoso que los anteriores que se habían dado.

Naruto correspondió el beso con bastantes ganas, lo había echado demasiado de menos como para negarse ahora a sus encantos.

Se separaron, pero sus rostros quedaron cerca. Sasuke pasó sus manos por el costado del cuerpo del rubio proporcionándole ligeras caricias para acabar sobre su trasero, apretándolo. El menor dio un respingo con algo de miedo, eso ya lo había vivido, y sabía cómo terminaría. Siempre era Sasuke quien le besaba, era quien lo estimulaba, y cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo lo trato como si fuera… Una chica, y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo. No le gustaba esa sensación.

—Sasuke… —logró articular—. No puedes hacer esto.

—¿Por qué?

El rubio frunció el ceño. Esa simpleza y castidad al hablar había veces que lo exasperaban. Él se esforzaba por expresar todo lo que sentía con muchas palabras, pero las palabras del Uchiha eran muy pocas pero tan claras como el agua.

Por fin se decidió a hablar.

—¡Me ves como la chica de esta relación!

—Ah, ¿tenemos una relación? —habló divertido ante la cara de Naruto.

Ese cachondeo al otro no le gustaba. Él estaba hablando de un tema serio y se lo estaba tomando como si fuera algo de lo que reírse.

—¡Ese no es el punto, me tratas como a la mujer!

—Nunca te he visto como una mujer.

Y era verdad. Nunca lo podría ver como una mujer, ni en sus peores sueños. Naruto era hombre, y por eso le gustaba.

—¡Pues lo parece! Me tratas como si lo fuera.

Sasuke, cansado de tanta charla, separó las piernas de Naruto y puso una suya en medio, arrinconándolo contra la puerta y rozando su muslo con la entrepierna del otro, mientras sus manos se colocaban a los lados de su cabeza.

—Dejemos una cosa clara: No te veo como una mujer en ningún aspecto. Eres un hombre, me gustan los hombres. Si te viera como una mujer tendría un serio problema, y probablemente no me gustarías; sería heterosexual. Pero no, yo soy gay, y me gustan los chicos, no las mujeres, por eso me gustas tú. ¿No eres capaz de entenderlo?

El Uzumaki trago saliva, ese roce que la pierna del mayor estaba haciendo en él estaba despertándolo.

—Rubito, eres nuevo en esto así que te lo voy a explicar: aquí no hay un hombre y una mujer. Los dos somos hombres, así que métete en la cabeza que no porque te trate así te estoy tachando de afeminado ni nada parecido.

—Ya, pero aun así no es justo, después de todo, si lo hacemos a quien le van a partir el culo será a mí. ¿O no?

Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Si él sería el _muerde-almohadas_ de alguna manera, aunque el azabache le hubiera dicho y bien cierto era que los dos eran hombres, no podía evitar sentirse degradado masculinamente

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Eso no tiene nada de malo. —Lo miró con reproche—. Y si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes follarme tú a mí, si te apetece.

Eso al de ojos azules lo dejó sin habla. Nadie en su sano juicio hacía un ofrecimiento así. Sasuke era lo más macho que se pudiera encontrar, ¿se lo estaba diciendo en serio? No parecía que se estuviera burlando, es más, estaba totalmente serio.

—¿En… serio? —Todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—A mí no me importa ser el de abajo, se disfruta igual o incluso más si el otro lo hace bien. No me veo como una mujer por eso, ¿o tú sí me ves así?

Negó.

—No, definitivamente tú no eres para nada una mujer. —Creyó que era buena idea disculparse por sus ideas—. Lo siento.

El Uchiha levantó una mano y la hizo un puño para luego extender sus dedos indicé y corazón y darle un leve toque con la punta de ellos en la frente del más bajito. Eso es algo que siempre le hacía su hermano, decía que era una muestra de amor hacia las personas.

—Rubito, cada día te pareces más a una rubia tonta. —Le apartó la mano de un manotazo y se rio ante tal acto tan malditamente infantil—. Vaya novio me he buscado.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza, como si le hubiera metido algo en el odio.

—¿Novio?

—Fuiste tú el que dijiste que teníamos una relación.

Lo había cazado.

De repente la puerta se abrió de una manera tan bestia que Naruto salió disparado hacia delante golpeándose con el pecho de Sasuke y haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Los dos se quejaron sonoramente y miraron hacia la puerta a ver quién había sido el maldito que les había interrumpido en una charla tan privada.

—¡Hermanito, deja de ligar, ya es tarde…! —gritó Itachi al entrar.

Cuando el mayor de los Uchiha los vio en esa posición no pudo evitar reírse viendo la vena que tenía su hermanito en la cabeza y el sonrojo de su guapo compañero.

—¿Ya estás violando a gente? Aunque viéndolo desde este lado, es él el que te está violando a ti.

—¡HERMANO IDIOTA! —rugió Sasuke. Se podría decir que ese escuchó en todo el barrio.

Naruto supo en ese momento en qué clase de familia se había metido, y su cuerpo sufrió un largo escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Final.**

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Y aquí acaba este Mini-Fic SasuNaru, espero que os haya gustado, para mí fue un gran placer realizarlo y leer todos vuestros comentarios de apoyo** :)** Igual hago una segunda parte independiente (lo cual quiere decir que no hará falta leerse este fic para entenderla), pero eso ya son palabras mayores **xD** Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¡Un beso muy fuerte a todos!


End file.
